Spin the Bottle
by Mrs Weasley Odair
Summary: Al/Scorpius. It's Al's sixteenth birthday party and they're having a little game of spin the bottle. Who knew that everything could change in the turn of a bottle? Slash.
1. Drunken Kisses

**Spin the Bottle**

**A/N: So this is my Next Generation story. It will probably quite short, I'll try to update quite a lot. This is and Albus/Scorpius Fan Fiction, in their seventh year. Slash. Thanks for reading, please review!**

**Drunk Kisses**

I sat down in the Common Room as everyone around me was downing bottles of Fire Whisky. I didn't want to touch the stuff however. Even though it was Al's sixteenth birthday I didn't particularly want to drink. The whole year had turned out for the festivities, from all four houses. No one missed a good party and Louis had managed to get alcohol somehow. I hated the stuff, or I had never tried it, but I wasn't planning to anytime soon. It could do mad things to people like when we won the Quidditch cup, everyone went nuts after drinking. Which was every year, after all were Slytherin. We won everything.

I was sitting with Al, Rose, Domi, Louis, Molly, Bobby, Rachael and Callum. Despite the fact that we were all in different houses that didn't stop us being friends. Al and I had got on since the first day and his cousins came with him, I had to be friends with them. They were a laugh really, but I was the sensible one. Or at least when they were drunk. Molly and Rose were usually sensible-ish, after all Rose and I were prefects. "Oi, clear out!" said the Slytherin Head of House, Professor Jinnings. Everyone groaned, annoyed by the fact that there party was over, but I just felt indifferent; I wanted to spend time with just Al and I.

"You heard the man, skedaddle!" Al called and everyone cleared out back to their own Common Rooms. "Come on Scorp, we need to get going." Al said, putting his sweaty palm on my shoulder. A warm shiver ran down my spine, I looked into his green eyes, his bright vibrant green eyes.

I ruffled my blonde hair and followed him up trying to stop these feelings. I didn't understand and I really didn't want to. He was my best friend and that was it, I wasn't gay. We got to the Dormitory and I went to my bed and collapsed down. "Well, night Al."

"What in Merlin's name are you saying? Party's still on. You can come out guys!" said Al. I sat up, and saw from under the cloak Molly Weasley, Rose Weasley, Louis Weasley, Domi Weasley, Bob Finnegan, Rachael Thomas and Callum Michaels.

"Shut up, some people are trying to sleep." Zabini moaned.

"Oh, stop it Zabini, its Al's birthday." Rose said, drinking some Butter Beer.

"Pass the Fire Whisky!" Al exclaimed. Molly threw it over and he gulped it down.

"'Ere Scorp, 'ave some." He slurred, wiping his mouth with the back of his arm.

"No thanks." I said, still insistent on sober. Al came and sat down on my bed next to me and put his hand around his neck. I felt myself going red in the face, but all I could smell was the alcohol in his breath.

"Come on Scorp. You know you want to." He said.

"No I don't." I said back to him.

He just shrugged, got up and left me. My heart rate decreased as I watched him down it all, it was certainly unattractive for him. He gave the empty bottle to Bobby and demanded, "More."

"I've got a better idea." Domi said raising her eyebrows, "Spin the bottle!"

"I'm in." proclaimed everyone except me. They all sat around until Al noticed me still sitting on the bed. "Come on Scorp!" Al exclaimed, "Don't ruin the fun. Just one game."

I couldn't say no to him on his birthday so instead I went to sit down on the floor around the empty Fire Whisky bottle. Domi spun it and it landed on Rachael, then spinning it again it landed on her younger brother Louis. Louis crawled across the floor to where Rachael sat. "Hello babes." He smirked before putting his hands in her dark brown hair and pulling her closer to kiss. As they snogged we all cheered (when I say we, I'm not including myself).

Domi spun it again to find it landing on her and Bobby. She went over and kissed him on the lips. After about a minute of watching them kiss they pulled away and the bottle was spun again. It landed on Al and Rose! "Come on, give me a break, this is my cousin!" Al slurred.

"Scared Al?" Rose asked raising her eyebrow.

"No!" Al exclaimed pulling her closer with her Ravenclaw tie and putting his hands into her hair.

"We haven't got all day!" complained Domi. They moved in to kiss each other on the lips. I dug my nails into my hands; I didn't understand why I was feeling this, hurt, betrayal. It was probably because Al was my best friend and I wanted him to only spend time with me. They pulled apart and both spat out, wiping their mouths. Domi span the bottle again and it landed on me. I gulped as she spun it for the second time, to reveal who I'd kiss. It landed in Molly Weasley.

I sat looking at her for a minute, her straight red hair, shoulder length, falling just on her Ravenclaw robes. I really didn't want to do it. "Just get on with it." she slurred.

"You're pissed." I stated.

"And you're fit!" Molly slurred making her way to me. She started ruffling my hair and stroking my face. "Go on get that shirt off!"

"No. You're drunk." I said, it felt really uncomfortable, why couldn't we just have a nice party, with no alcohol?

"Come on! Just kiss!" Louis complained. She pressed her warm lips against mine. The stench of alcohol made me feel sick. She was supposed to be sensible. I pulled away quickly. She had been my first kiss. Not that that meant anything to me, I was a Slytherin after all, no time to be sentimental. They all cheered. Domi spun the bottle again and it landed on her and Bobby. She kissed him happily, her blonde hair wildly over her face. Most boys said she was stunning, like her sister Victoire but I didn't find either of them particularly pretty. I didn't find many girls pretty for that matter. I guessed I was too young.

The bottle spun time and time again, thankfully dodging me. There had been a fair share of weird kisses. Rachael and Molly, Molly and Dominique, the weirdest however had to go to Louis and Dominique! They were siblings! No guys had kissed yet, and I was hoping it wouldn't come to that. Domi spun the bottle and it landed on Al. I looked at him, his messy jet black hair messier than normal, he was wild, not the normal Al, but a drunk, idiotic version of himself. Domi spun the bottle again and it was slowly stopping.

On me.

"Ok you two!" Domi said, drinking some more Butter Beer. "Kiss!"

"But he's a boy!" I spluttered out. My heart was racing and head pounding.

"Wha's wrong with tha'" Al managed to say.

"You're drunk! You wouldn't be doing this if you weren't!" I said.

"So wha'?" he said before leaning in and kissing me on the lips. All my instincts were telling me it was wrong, he was a boy, a very drunk boy at that. And not just any boy, but my best friend. He probably had no clue what was going on but it felt so right! I kissed him back and it grew more desperate. I opened my mouth to breathe and he took the opportunity to stick his warm tongue into it. Sparks of electricity flew down my body as I looked into his green eyes that were open wide with hunger. Hunger for me.

I moved my hands into his messy jet black hair and pulled him closer, nibbling on his lip. I felt his sweaty hands move around my torso and take my tie off, so it was hanging down my chest. I felt the fingers unbutton my shirt, my heart beat increasing at every touch. His warm hand roamed across my boiling skin. Then something very bad happened. I felt the blood rushing to my cock and immediately pulled away. Oh fuck, this was embarrassing! I just hoped he hadn't noticed; that would be the worst possible thing ever! "HEY GAY BOYS, GET A ROOM!" Bobby shouted.

"I'm not gay!" I exclaimed angrily. But thoughts of Al rushed through my mind. I didn't know anymore. When I had kissed Al, it had felt amazing but with Molly I hated it. All the other boys talked about girls twenty four seven but I never was that interested. No, I couldn't be gay, one my father and grandfather would kill me and everyone would hate me. No I definitely wasn't gay.

"Don't look at me. You all kissed each other!" Al said.

"Whatever." Domi said, before turning to me and looking down at my muscles on my chest. Quiddtich really kept you fit. "Hey Scorp do you want to prove that you're not gay."

"I don't have to prove anything to anyone. I'm not gay." I said.

"Just a kiss!" Domi said looking at me desperately.

"No thank you. I'm perfectly happy as I am." I said

"What the hell Scorp!" Callum exclaimed, "No one turns the fittest girl in the school down!"

Wearily, I went over to where Domi was sitting. I kneeled up right, as she sat down, legs to her side. She put her cold hands on my chest and I shivered. It wasn't a nice shiver though, I didn't like it. She was pinching my muscles and breathing heavily into my blonde hair, but it just didn't feel right. She moved her mouth up so it was in front of mine and she gazed into my pale blue eyes. I looked into her azure eyes, hoping to get the same feeling as I did when I looked into Al's but it didn't work! I didn't get the rush of pleasure and longing as when I looked into Al's. It seemed to be confirming the worse.

She pressed her lips to mine, slowly at first but then it got more desperate and she was sticking her tongue in my mouth, exploring. The warmth should have felt good like what it was like when Al kissed me but it was horrible. I wanted to pull away but that would just make everyone assume that I was gay. I felt a cold roaming hand go down to my arse. It pinched my arse, softly and playfully but I wanted to be anywhere else. She pulled my arse up to her increasingly warm body. She pulled me closer, grinding on me, and that was it. I pulled away and got up. "Just stop it." I said, whipping her spit from my lips.

"Come on Scorp, it's only a laugh." Rachael said.

"Don't you have your own Dormitories to get to? It's three in the morning. We all need some sleep, so you're not completely hung over in the morning." I exclaimed.

"No. Why should we?" Domi asked, looking very angry and standing up, coming towards me, "this is Al's sixteenth birthday."

"Leave it Domi. It doesn't matter, probably should ge' goin'!" Al slurred, before collapsing on his bed. I watched, relieved as I saw them walking out.

"Night Al." I said before getting into my bed. I was shattered.

"Finally!" Lightning Zabini exclaimed, "Thanks Scorp." I just hoped he hadn't been watching…


	2. Unrequited Feelings

**Unrequited Feelings**

I woke up at ten am, to the perfectly clean Dormitory. Had we really had a party in here last night? I just assumed that it was the Hogwarts House Elves that had cleaned the place up. I was still shattered from the late night but I had to get out on my daily run round the grounds of Hogwarts. I was going to have to make up some lost time, as yesterday I was with Al all day. I put on my muggle t-shirt and the tracksuit bottoms that I had got from a muggle shop when Harry had taken Al and me there. Dad didn't really approve of muggle shops, so he didn't know about these clothes and I definitely didn't intend for him to find out.

I walked passed Al's sleeping body, looking so peaceful, his jet black hair even messier than usual which was pretty hard to achieve. I looked into his emerald eyes and all the memories of last night seemed to rush into my mind. Of the party that moved up to our Dormitory, and Domi suggesting a game of spin the bottle. Then the kisses. Molly, Domi and if I thought the kiss with Domi was bad enough it didn't even compare to the kiss between Al and I. I groaned in embarrassment and regret, before remembering he was the one who had insisted on it.

I jogged around the grounds slowly as I remembered his hot lips against mine, his warm hand to my chest. My hands in his jet black hair. I shivered slightly at the pure bliss of the memory almost feeling the warmth against me. I had to stop myself though. I wasn't gay. I was the son of Draco Malfoy and grandson of Lucius Malfoy. I was straight. The warmth I felt was probably just the summer's air and as for last night, I had to, it was spin the bottle! Then again I would do anything to be back in his arms…

"Stop it Scorpius." I muttered as I ran along. It wasn't like he'd remember he was probably too stoned to know his own name. He didn't mean it, and nor did I! Some of the second years who were studying for their end of year exams looked up and gave me a concerned look, but I ignored it, fondly remembering the times that I spent in second year studying with Al. It was hard to get him to do any work, he was too busy catching his snitch, being the Slytherin Seeker he was always practising, mainly because his brother, James Potter was the Gryffindor Seeker and he refused to lose against him. I was keeper for the team. But now Quidditch season was over I ran to keep in shape. I liked having a six pack and I didn't want to lose it anytime soon.

I finished my run and went up to the Prefect's Bathroom and saying the password of, "Soap Bubbles" (I didn't chose it); I entered and ran a hot bath, with as much soap as I could put in. I had to wait for a while to give it time to fill up and I got my breath back, sitting down hunched up in a small ball, trying to forget Al's cute laugh replaying in my brain. I loved it, it was so sweet and it was contagious, that was another reason why I loved it, when he laughed even if it was only him who found it funny everyone else in the room would also laugh. And when he smiled I loved the way that his green eyes sparkled. It made my stomach lurch thinking of it, especially when he flashed his pearly white teeth at me.

It was ready so I stripped and went in and started to swim laps in the incredibly big bath. I'm not sure that I'd call it a bath really; it was more like a swimming pool so it was perfect to relax in. I stayed in the bath for around 20 minutes before getting up. "Ignis ispiratione!" I called out and a blast of fire came out from my wand, completely drying me and warming me up significantly. I put my Slytherin robes back on and walked out of the bathroom down to the Common Room, I had some homework to finish which was quite unusual for me, I normally finished it on the Friday night but then again I guess I had Al's party to arrange.

When I got in I saw Al, getting dressed, his shirt of revealing his toned pale body. I'd seen it many times before but my cheeks still reddened. I didn't want to keep watching him unnoticed, it felt wrong to do that to my best friend so I decided to make him aware of my presence. "Hi Al. Enjoy your birthday?" I said smiling as he turned, his gaze meeting mine.

"Yeah thanks, great party. Sorry about Domi, she gets carried away, I know you didn't want to kiss me-"

"Oh, you remember then." I asked swallowing hard.

"Yeah, I wasn't that drunk, come on Scorp! But you know we should probably just forget about it, you're my best friend and nothing more, and we're both straight, so…" Al started but he didn't know what to say, so instead he just started scratching his head. I couldn't help but look down at his beautiful body. I wanted to have his lips on mine and feel his nice body, but we were both straight, or at least he was definitely. I was just confused, it was just a phase!

"Yeah, sorry. I'll be headed off then, you know, homework to do, people to see." I awkwardly said making my way to my bed where all my work was. Al was standing in my way and I stood there for a moment, inches away from his bare chest, fighting the urge to touch his body, then moved to get my books, quickly running out.

I felt rejected, hurt, betrayed. I wanted to cry but I wouldn't cry, I was a Slytherin. I walked to the library as quick as I could, bumping into Rose, who was looking far more sober, her tangle of red hair tied up in a pony tail. "Scorp?" she asked, sounding concerned, "Are you ok?"

I couldn't help myself, I burst into tears. I didn't know what was happening to me, why I was feeling all this. It was all so confusing. "Hey." She soothed, putting down her books, "Do you wanna go somewhere a little more private?"

I looked up with red eyes, tears pouring down my face and nodded in response. She put her arm around my back and led me to the next corridor. A door appeared which I had never noticed before. Rose looked around before opening it to show a small but cosy room, which a fire, two big comfortable looking seats and a books shelf. "What?" I asked shocked, forgetting my troubles for a moment.

"It's the Room of Requirement. Otherwise known as the Come and Go room, I come here often. My mum told me about it and whenever I want to get away from the hustle and bustle of the Common Room I come here to read." she explained.

"Hustle and bustle? I heard the Ravenclaw Common Room's quite quiet."

"Not when Andrew Smith is asking you out every minute of the day!"

I never knew that. I knew that Rose was quite pretty of course, taking after her mother (or attractive to other boys) yet I didn't know all the boys asked her out. Especially that rotten Andrew Smith! I sniffed, feeling a bit better and not so angry and upset with Al.

"So, you going to tell me what's up?" she asked, sitting down on a chair. I sat on the other and looked at her blue eyes.

"Well, there's this person I like, but they don't really like me back." I said remembering to leave out that it was a guy and not just any guy, but her cousin. There, I had just admitted it. I liked Albus Potter, but that didn't make me gay.

"Aww! That's so sweet. So who's this girl? Do I know her?" she asked, sounding genuinely interested.

"Well, I think you know him, or at least I hope you do!" I said. I didn't realise that I had let it slip until it was too late. I put my hand over my mouth as she gasped. Shit, this wasn't going too well. I had just come out to Rose Weasley and I didn't even know that I was really gay yet myself.

"You're gay?" she managed to comprehend.

"Shit! Sorry shouldn't have said that. I'm going now, see you." I said quickly getting up and leaving the room. I ran as fast as I could, looking back to see her trying to chase after me, but she couldn't get me in the Slytherin Common Room. I could stay in there all my life. I went to my bed, hid under the covers and started to weep. Why did I always mess everything up…


	3. If We Could Only Turn Back Time

**If We Could Only Turn Back Time**

I had got up and was about to go downstairs to eat my breakfast. I had spent all of yesterday just sitting in my room refusing to leave, just sitting under the covers of my bed. I had to get up though today, I had to continue with my life somehow, I was a Malfoy, I didn't give up that easily. And Rose may had not told anyone, or hopefully she hadn't. If she had I was literally dead, secrets travelled round Hogwarts at the speed of light. I couldn't bear that. "Hey, Scorp." Al said happily to me. He didn't appear to know. I sighed in relief, as I realised.

"Hi Al." I replied, "You coming down for breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure just let me get up. Are you ok Scorp? I mean you didn't go on your morning run and where were you yesterday?" Al asked.

"Yeah, 'm fine, I was just tired and all from the party." I said, trying to keep my cool. I couldn't let him know anything was wrong.

"You sure?" Al said taking his shirt off. I stared at him feeling the same as I had yesterday. He was looking at me, but I couldn't look up into his eyes.

"Yeah. We need to be getting down." I said, walking down next to him. We walked in silence till we got to the Great Hall where a full English breakfast was set out.

"Food looks nice." He stated.

"Yeah, it does." I said, his attempt of making small talk not really working well; it shouldn't have been like that, we could normally talk so easily. We sat down on the Slytherin table and as I reached for the toast our bare skin meet. A warm feeling ran down my body and we looked into each other's eyes.

"Sorry." I muttered awkwardly.

"It's alright." He said, grabbing to get a piece of toast and passing it to me. "Are you sure that every thing's alright, you seem a bit distant, ever since the-" Al started. Rose came to sit down next to us before he could finish however.

"Hey guys." She said. Rose never came to sit with us. I wish she'd just go away.

"Oh, hi, I was just about to leave. See you." I said, getting up to go.

"No, Scorp, I wanted to speak to you." She said looking at me with concern, as she did yesterday.

"What?" Al asked; a look of utter confusion on his face.

"Just fuck off Al. Come on Scorp, let's go somewhere a bit more private." She suggested. I knew I wouldn't be able to get out of it so I just followed her, up the stairs and to the library where I spent a lot of my time, just reading books. We went to the farthest corner and sat down in the isolated library, everyone still eating breakfast clearly.

"What do you want Rose?" I asked annoyed at her.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. It was just a bit of a shock. I want you to know that I'm perfectly fine with you being gay. So will Al be." Rose rushed out.

"No." I managed to splutter out. What the hell was she thinking, telling Al? "You can't tell him."

"Why? He's your best friend. He'll be completely fine and he'll always support you. I do know my own cousin!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but it's a little more complicated than that Rose." I said irritably, getting up and leaving the library but her reflexes were quick this time, grabbing my arm.

"And why would that be Scorpius?" she asked. I hated her using my full name. She was purposefully trying to wind me up.

"Let go of my arm." I growled at her.

"Not until you tell me why Al can't know. It's not like he'll tell everyone."

"You can be so stupid sometimes. The reason I can't tell him moron is that I fancy him. You try and work that one out." I shouted, a little louder than I should have. She let go of my arm the same look of shock filled her face that had the other day. Madam Pince came and told us to be quiet, but I just left, going down to the Common Room, my anger building up. I started kicking everything out of my way and went I got to the Dormitory I punched the wall as hard as I could and didn't stop punching it. No matter how bad it hurt, I just felt so crap. I wanted Al, I didn't want to be gay, I wanted a nice normal life with my best friend and not to have to think of him in any other way than that. I wanted to turn back time and stop the kiss. Stop the whole damn thing that had started all this.

But I couldn't. It was stuck this way. Noting that I could do. I got up and went downstairs to History of Magic which we had with the Hufflepuffs. I sat in my usual place next to Al. I didn't want him to think anything was up, unless Rose had already told him. I was hoping by some miracle that he didn't know. "Hey Al." I said to him getting my books out.

"Why you so late, what did Rose want?" he asked me, pushing a strand of his hair out of the way of his emerald eyes. They were filled with interest and concern for me. I felt my heart flutter as I looked at him.

"Oh, she just wanted to ask me about some potions homework. I reckon she's getting a bit stressed with all the OWLs coming up." I said.

He chuckled, "No way is Rose needing help with her homework. And from you. Seriously you can tell me if you want."

"No, it really just the homework. Nothing more. Come on Al, we've got to listen to Binns." I complained, trying to get of the subject.

"Where's the fun in that Scorp? Don't be a buzzkill. She fancies you!" Al said to me smirking.

"Shut up. And just because you can pass all your OWLs without trying doesn't mean everyone else can." I said. Rose fancy me, Al must have been out of his mind. But it meant he didn't know, or if he did he didn't want to bring it up. Either way I was happy for now at least.

"Touchy. Ok, we'll listen to Professor Borings." He sighed.

"You know Al, I think you may have just made up the shittest nickname ever. It's low, even for you." I said.

"Oh shut up Scorp. I thought you wanted to listen." He exclaimed. I shut up with that and started making notes as Al just sat back in his seat and closed his eyes. Binns didn't notice of course, he didn't notice anything he was far too busy saying his lecture on the Goblin Rebellion. It was so boring but I had to get all Outstandings. I was a Malfoy!

The double period finally ended and everyone rushed out of the class with pure relief that it was over. "Ah." Al moaned, "Freedom, I think I may have killed myself if I had to sit and listen to another minute of that. Don't you Scorp?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I just replied preoccupied on what I was going to say next time I saw Rose which would be in Defence Against the Dark Arts after lunch.

"You sure you're ok Scorp? I mean you seem really quiet, I can talk to Rose if you want, I know she won't mind you breaking her heart."

"What? She doesn't like me and I don't like her! Stop being so immature." I complained. I wish he'd just shut up but I at the same time I was craving his lips to be back on mine.

"You are so naïve. She's fancied you since she first saw you Scorp. I thought she told you when you went to talk. But she's tough she won't care. I can't believe you've spent all these years not noticing!"

"What? She does? Honestly it was just about the homework. I swear down on your life." I said, slightly flattered that she fancied me (if it wasn't just Al winding me up). That must have been why she'd been so shocked when I told her. Fuck, this wasn't going well at all. First I like a boy whose straight then find out that his cousin fancies me…

"Oh, my life is it? I love how it's not your life. Anways, let's get some food, I'm hungry." I held my breath when he had said he loved, but I shouldn't have got my hopes up. Why did it have to be so hard keeping it all from him? I was so tempted just to blurt it all out but I was able to stop myself. I just had to come up with a comeback and quick. "Tell me something I don't know fat arse." I said.

He tried to look round at his arse, but found it impossible. I was laughing my head off at the sight before sounding hurt he asked, "Is my arse really that big Scorp?"

I took a good look at it; after all it was a good excuse. It sure was small and I did everything in my will power to stop myself from grabbing it and pulling him closer to kiss him… "No." I said, wondering if he'd noticed that I had taken so long. "I was only messing with you."

"Go on then Scorp, say it looks nice. You know you want to!" he said raising his eyebrows at me cheekily.

"Oh shut up Al!" I complained. It did look nice but I would never tell him that.

"Fine, be like that." Al huffed, we walked to the Great Hall in silence after that, I knew that he was only pretending to be annoyed but I decided just to give in.

"Ok, you win; your arse does like nice Al." I said, blushing deeply.

"Knew it." He smirked, "you're such a pushover."

I sat down next to him and Rose came running up to us. Al groaned, even though they were great friends she annoyed him and I felt like groaning too after our little chat in the library. "Hey guys!" she said.

"Hi. So what homework did you need help on?" Al asked suspiciously. Rose looked at me and I gave her a pleading look hoping that she'd understand.

"It was the potions one Al! I can't believe you don't trust me. It was the one about the uses of a bezoar." I said before Rose could get anything in edgeways.

"The one we did in first year?" Al asked.

"Yeah, I didn't get it when we did it either. But Scorp is coming to help me after Defence Against the Dark Arts, aren't you Scorp?" she said sweetly. Damn, sometimes I thought she should be in Slytherin, she could be really cunning.

"Of course." I replied smiling sweetly however much I wanted to kill her.

"Good." She said. I was never going to get out of this one.

"So, you going to sit down then?" Al asked impatiently, annoyed that it hadn't been anything more than the essay (or that's what he thought).

"No, I think I'll sit with my friends. See you boys in DADA." She said before leaving and when she was out of earshot Al sighed, "Good riddance." I just nodded in agreement.


	4. Conversations and Embarrassment

**Conversations and Embarrassment **

"Come on Scorp. You need to help me in the Potions essay!" Rose said dragging me along as soon as we got out of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Al was jogging along to try and keep up with our fast pace.

"Why can't I help too Rose?" he asked, "I'm better at Potions than Scorp."

"Yeah right. Come on Al we all know that you can't brew a potion to save your life." Rose laughed, "Just fuck off."

"Fine then." Al huffed, "Be like that, just don't expect me to be there when you get a Troll in Potions because Scorp doesn't even know what a bezoar is!"

"Ok, see you then Al!" Rose said happily.

"Traitor." Al spat at me as I continued to walk with Rose.

"Hey, where are you dragging me?" I asked.

"Room of Requirement." She replied. We finally arrived and the room had changed from last time. Now there was just a roaring fire and two sofas facing one another.

"Now, to sort out your boy troubles." Rose said.

"Yeah right." I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that. And my cousin may be selfish, cunning and manipulative but that doesn't mean he's heartless." Rose said.

"Hey, first don't knock those things, they just so happen to be my best qualities. Second of all Al may not be heartless but he's not a poof like me. He's straight." I sighed, thinking of how his hair was so cute today and how hard it was to resist ruffling it up.

"Oh come on Scorp when was the last time you saw him with a girl?"

"That's not the point; maybe he's not at a point to go into a relationship yet. He's kissed plenty of girls."

"You mean when we played spin the bottle. Are you forgetting the fact that you kissed various girls as well Scorp?"

"Two girls Rose. And Al told me something rather interesting for a matter of fact, do you fancy me?"

Rose blushed deeply her cheeks turning the same colour as her red hair and her ears also going red. "Are you trying to get off this topic Scorp, because it's not working? Oh and warn Al that next time you see him I'm going to kill him."

"You're not denying it, so you do fancy me! Really?" I asked in utter disbelief that Al had been right. Rose fancied me? It was hard to get my head around.

"Shut up Scorp." Rose exclaimed.

"Sorry Rose. I was being insensitive. I do really like you as a friend. I think you're really pretty." I said, blushing as deeply as Rose had.

"No need to apologise. Your gay, whatever I'll find someone else, you can't help that." She said but she looked close to tears.

"If I were straight you'd be the first person that I'd go out with!" I exclaimed but it seemed to make things worse as she burst into tears. I didn't really know what to do if a girl was crying so I did the only thing I could think of and went over to sit with her. She put her arms around me, resting her head on my shoulder. I felt the warm wet tears pouring onto my shirt. I didn't like it but I just awkwardly put my arms around her.

"I'm sorry." She cried. "It's just that I've always been fond of you and I thought that everything would work just like it does in fairy tales. But I guess life doesn't work like that. Sorry. Sorry."

"Shh, it's ok Rose, I'm here. Don't worry. You'll find a nice guy someday but I guess for now we'll both be victims of unrequited love but we can get through this together." I said, having no idea to handle a situation like this. She looked up at me and moved her face closer to mine. I didn't know what she was doing but I got an idea when she placed her lips against mine. I was possibly more uncomfortable than the kiss with Domi, as she nibbled on my lips and tried to get me to kiss back. I couldn't though, it was too weird, though I couldn't pull away either. After all none of this would happen if it wasn't for me being gay.

She pulled away looking almost as shocked as I felt. "Oh Merlin. I'm so sorry; I was just being selfish and. I shouldn't have sorry!" she managed to gasp as the tears spilled down.

"No, don't worry. Everyone's selfish sometimes." I said. The next bit was hard but I was a good liar, even if it still made me feel bad, "and besides I liked it."

"I have to leave. Sorry Scorp." She ran out and I was left in the room. I felt like crying too. I knew how Rose felt. Completely helpless, like the world was crushing her. Longing to have something that she could never. I loved Al so much it hurt and I had to start admitting it to myself. Though never to him. I wasn't going to risk our friendship over it, because he'd never love me back.

* * *

It was the Saturday after the awkward conversation that I had had with Rose. I was sitting, well lying really on the grassy sides of the lake with Al. His hair seemed to being turning more auburn than jet black like usual and I loved it like this. I thought two more weeks till the OWLs. The thought made my stomach twist uncomfortably. The fact that I wasn't a kid anymore. I was sixteen and about to do OWLs in eleven subjects, which was a lot but I was determined to do well! Al lay beside me looking up at the blue sky as the sun shined brightly which was extremely unusual for the Scottish moors, it usual just poured with ran so I wasn't complaining. It meant I could run further as the days grew longer.

"It's boiling! Can't bear much more heat." Al said putting on a fake pant.

"Stop your moaning Al." I whined back at him, turning to look into his emerald eyes, "Why don't we go for a swim?"

"Cause there's a Giant Squid in there!" Al exclaimed.

"Aww, is ickle baby Potter scared of a Squidy Widdy." I said as patronisingly as I could, knowing I could manipulate him into coming into the water. It was easy.

"No. I'm not scared. How 'bout we arrange a deal my good man. I'll come it you tell me exactly what you and Rose were talking about the other day."

"No, I decline, though I may just go and have a little swim myself." I said standing up and rolling up my knee length shorts as much as I could without looking like a complete idiot. I walked down towards the shimmering blue lake and sure enough Al came running up.

"Ok, ok I'll come!" he said, rolling up his shorts as he tried to catch up with me. I smirked, I knew he was a push over; he wouldn't want to be left on his own or for me to think he was a wimp. I suppose it wasn't his fault though, he had received the Gryffindor tendencies from his siblings and parents. We arrived at the shore of the lake and I took my thin plain green t-shirt of, revealing my perfectly toned body, my abs on display to Al. He followed suit revealing his pale body that wasn't as muscley as mine yet still was attractive and made me want to kiss him.

We stood there frozen to the spot into each other's eyes, Al's wandering down to my chest, but mine still fixated on his beautiful green eyes that were shining today in the sun. "Come on then Scorp!" Al finally declared running into the water, "I'll race you."

I realised only a couple of seconds later thinking of Al's bright green eyes. My t-shirt that I had thrown on the ground was the same colour of Al's eyes. "Hey, no fair you big cheat!" I said running after him, "You had a head start!"

The water was freezing cold but still refreshing. I ran up to Al and splashed him with the cold water. He splashed me back and the cold water hit my face. This just made us both more annoyed, splashing more at each other. We ended up laughing uncontrollably and trying to push each other into the water. I managed to push him over and watched as he fell into the water with a splash. He got up and put his warm hands onto my bare chest, pushing me over. I loved the feel of his warm hands against my skin. It was like how I felt when I kissed him in his birthday.

I got back up, shivering; it was warm outside but was absolutely freezing. I stared swimming down, Al quick on my tail as I swam in front crawl around the lake, avoiding the bustle of people. I couldn't stand up so warmed up I swam back to the shallow depths of the lake. We both stood up and Al flipped his wet hair out of the way of his face. "Ah, it's freezing Scorp, can we just go inside?" Al asked shivering.

"Ok, it's not that cold!" Scorp said, "Yet I suppose we might as well."

We walked out together, Al's body dripping with water and his wet shorts sticking to his legs. I had to look away, or I wouldn't be able to resist kissing him again do we silently traipsed out to the shore. We lay back down, tired (or at least Al was) after our swim and exposure to the cold lake to dry off. I saw a familiar face come walking up towards us, it was Rose Weasley. I hadn't seen her since the chat. She looked down at my chest and blushed deeply. "Hey Scorp, I just wanted to say sorry for yesterday. I mean everything will be fine, I can sort it out." She said sweetly.

"It's ok Rose, you couldn't help it. You don't need to sort it out! I'll be okay." I replied blushing like she was.

"What are you two on about? Come on Rose, please tell me what happened. I'm begging you here!" Al complained.

"No Al!" Rose said, "But anyway Scorp, I'm off. I'm really sorry."

She left with that, Al and I on our own, drying of by this time. Al sighed and then said, "Oh, why can't you just tell me? I know she loves you."

"I'll let you into a little secret then. She does fancy me." I said, unable to keep hiding everything from Al; he was my best mate after all.

"Aww, you going to go snogging in some broom cupboard then?" Al said before starting to make kissing noises.

"You're so immature. No, Rose and I aren't going out, I've got my eyes on someone else." I said.

"Who's the girl then?" Al asked smirking.

"You seriously think I'll tell you. Anyway I'm going in; if I stay out any longer I'll become a bloody tomato." I said, getting up and going down to the Dormitory and putting on my shirt.


	5. Restless Nights

**Restless Nights**

**Al's POV**

I lay awake the covers back thinking of Scorp. Just thinking about him made me feel uncomfortable. It wasn't him as such, it was more the way I felt about him. The way my stomach lurched every time I saw him. The electricity that flew down my body when even just our hands touched. I kept replaying our kiss in my head, the thing that had made me mad for him and not being able to get him out of my head for past week. I wanted his hands back into my hair, pulling me closer, I wanted my hands to be on his hot chest again feeling around his warm and most of all I wanted his tongue back in my mouth. I moaned quietly at the memory.

He thought I was really pissed when we'd kissed and that I didn't know what I was doing but I wasn't that bad, I kissed him because I wanted to, I had wanted to try it for weeks. It wasn't how it was meant to be when I kissed a girl, but with Scorp it had felt so good and so right. He wasn't gay though. He wasn't a queer like me. I tried to find excuses on why with Scorp the kiss been so good but I couldn't so I had just stopped trying. I had to accept that had a crush on him. Because now even being in the same room as him drove me mad. Both our curtains being open I looked over at his bare chest, rigidly going up and down as I heard the breaths. He started hugging the sheets and I could make out him whispering in a groan, "Al."

My heart skipped a beat as he said my name._ My name!_ I looked at him, just wanting to go and snuggle up close to him and share his body heat. But he was probably just having a nightmare or something; this didn't mean he liked me. All the same I stopped thinking what Uncle Ron would do if he ever found out that I liked Malfoy (it had been bad enough when he saw me in my Slytherin robes) and lay down, falling asleep in the tangle of sheets. That night I dreamt of a pale blond haired boy snogging me again. I woke up with a throbbing cock and face red with embarrassment…

* * *

"Al, come on I need to speak to you!" whined Rose as I sat in the Great Hall. Scorpius was out for his run at this time so I had just sat with a few of my other Slytherin friends before my older cousin had so kindly interrupted.

"What do you want to talk about, why not here?" I complained.

"Not here Al, I need to speak to you in private. Just come on!" she said.

Getting up, I gave her a look of annoyance before sighing and just saying to her, "Well this better be worth it."

She dragged me along to the Room of Requirement. I had never been in it but I had heard about it from her on many occasions. Apparently dad used to run a Defence Group in there but I wasn't that talkative with dad. We kind of just acknowledged each other and gave each other our personal space, or since I'd been sorted into Slytherin. I could tell he was kind of disappointed. James had always been dad's favourite anyway. He was the oldest so of course he was. Then Lily was his second favourite because one, she was in Gryffindor and two, she was the youngest. Then I was his least favourite. Mum fortunately didn't have any favourites.

Uncle Ron hated me though, but I suppose not everyone can get along. He just didn't seem to understand why I was in Slytherin. I was a Potter! Anyway I walked into the room which had a sofa with a roaring fire next to it. She sat down and so did I. She was the first to break the silence, "Al we need to talk, about some certain feelings..."

"What? What feelings?" I asked, baffled about what she was going on about this time.

"Come on Al we both know that you're gay!" Rose said like it was obvious.

"Who says? I'm not gay!" I exclaimed, how in the name of Merlin did she know that. Was it really that obvious? But this was Rose Weasley the cleverest girl in existence.

"Well for one when was the last time you had a girlfriend?" she said very matter of factly.

"Loads of people don't have girlfriends and they're still straight? You've never had a boyfriend, does that make you lesbian?" I replied quickly.

Rose said, ignoring my response, "Secondly you kissed Scorpius for far too long. And you ended up taking his shirt off. Did you do that to Rachael when you kissed her? Come on Al your hands were all over him!" I just stared blankly as she continued, "Last of all I've seen the way you look at Scorp. The way you turn red whenever he says anything. You fancy him!"

I just stared back, not being able to reply, I didn't want to lie to Rose anymore. She wouldn't tell. "Maybe I am gay! I don't know what it is about Scorp but I'm mad for him. I can't get him out of my head. I admit it, that I love Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" I shouted that last part before feeling like shit. I loved him. And he didn't love me back.

Rose just laughed noticing my sad expression. "Oh cheer up Ally!"

"Stop it. I'm gay whatever. Call me a poof, a queer. I love Scorp, take the piss out of me; take the piss that he'll never love me back. You fancy him too anyway. But I knew you wouldn't understand!" I said, trying not to cry. Slytherins didn't cry.

"I'm not laughing at that. It's just that you don't realise anything do you?" she said.

"What? What am I not getting in this all? Just tell me already." I moaned. I always moaned when people new things I didn't. I liked to know everything and be up to date with all the gossip about me. I didn't care about the gossip about anyone else, which was nothing to do with me.

"Scorp likes you, you twat! What do you think that we've been talking about?" Rose explained. My heart thumped as she said this. Scorp liked me? Scorp was gay?

"He's just been saying that you said that you fancy him. But he did say he had his eyes on someone…" I trailed off. I couldn't find words to express my shock. He liked me.

"That was you. You're such a prick. How hard was it to notice? You two have been practically drooling over each other!" Rose said rolling her eyes at me.

"You're not just messing with me then? You're actually telling me that Scorp likes me?" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah! Do I look like I'm pulling your leg? He likes you lover boy."

"So do you think he may go out with me?" I asked. I imagined having a boyfriend, not just any boyfriend but Scorp. I was still trying to get over the shock that he liked me back.

"'Course he will. He's mad about you." She smiled.

"I'm going to find him! I can't believe he likes me!" I said gleefully, getting up and heading towards the door.

"Al, just not in public. I know him and he doesn't want people to know that he's gay and I'm sure you don't either. You're Harry Potter's son everyone knows everything about you. I accept it, I'm completely fine with it but some people might not like you for it." Rose said, worrying about me, after all this time. She'd always been the one to worry about me. Always looking out for me. I couldn't have wished for a better cousin. Even if she could get a bit annoying.

"Yeah, yeah, I know all that. I just need to go and see Scorp! I need him to know. I swear I won't tell anyone until he wants people to know. I'm not stupid." I exclaimed before leaving and running up to the Prefect's Bathroom. That's where Scorp always went after his run. I just hoped that he hadn't already left…


	6. Realisations

**A/N: Thanks HPfan29 for the reviews. Going to some slash in this chapter so if you don't want to read skip it out. You were warned! Updates may be a bit infrequent because I have all my end of year exams after half term and I have to revise! But I normally get bored and end up doing something else anyway…**

**Realisations**

**Scorp's POV**

The run had been pretty refreshing and I was about to enter the bath. I had plenty of time; I needed a bath after that run. I had just taken my shirt of when something strange happened. The door opened. But I had locked it; no one could get in not even prefects. I looked around to see Al red faced and panting. "Al?" I asked shocked, "How did you get in here?"

He walked towards me and just muttered "Never mind that." He was right up to my face, then putting his hands on my hips and pulling me close he moved in to kiss me. I didn't know why he was doing that but his lips on back on mine felt so good. I didn't have time to think what in Merlin's name he was doing as the feeling of electricity flew down my spine. He started nibbling my lower lip.

"Al, what are you doing? You don't have to do this, I know you're straight." I said pulling away. I wanted it to continue kissing him but there was my conscience telling me I was being selfish.

"Scorp you great idiot." He said pecking me quickly on the lips. "When you going to get it in your thick head," he pecked me again then pulled away and finished the sentence, "that I fancy you."

At these words I felt my heart flutter and my chest tighten, he'd just said what I'd been dreaming of him telling me for years. I looked into his eyes, his beautiful eyes saying, "I fancy you too Al."

"So then what are you waiting for?" Al asked breathing heavily. I put my hands in him thick hair and pulled him in closer for a kiss. Nothing was going to stop me, after having waited for a whole week for this moment. I opened my mouth to breath and before I had a chance he shoved his tongue into it, I let him move it around, putting my tongue in to his. It was heaven. It felt like all the birthdays and Christmases in the world had come early, I never wanted it to end. But Al moved his mouth from mine and started to bite my ears playfully. He moved his tongue to my bare shoulder, running it all over. I moaned as he moved it down licking my chest. His warmth against my body. "Al." I moaned.

He licked me back up happy but the groans and nipped by ears before seductively whispering, "Oh you like that don't you?" I just nodded flustered, the blood rushing to my cock. I groaned again.

"Al." I whispered. He got his hand and moved it down to my torso just at the top of my trousers. I shivered as he did. He looked so fit. I felt a hand touch my cock through my trousers and I groaned loudly. "Al." I hissed.

Al just gave me a look before removing his hand. "Don't want you to be having all the fun! Do we?" Al said. I breathed in deeply before removing Al's top. I liked his chest and it was his turn to moan. I felt his cock growing hard and stood up.

"I love you Al." I said to him. He pulled me closer and kissed me. He pushed me roughly over to the cold wall that was covered in condensation. His hands in my hair, he kissed me hard and desperately, our cocks touching and the pure pleasure of him pushing against me kissing. He moved our hips closer and started to grind on me. We were both groaning very loudly, I didn't care if anyone could hear. I could feel the hands move down to my hips and the zip of my trousers being undone. I loved having his warm hands around that area. He pulled them down so I was just in my boxers. He was about to take them off. But quickly I asked, "Al, I think we're going a bit too fast in everything. Can we slow down?" I didn't want to go so fast and have everything now. I wanted it all to be special. He'd just confessed his love to me five minutes ago. Though I was a bit scared of what Al's reaction would be.

"What?" Al asked looking hurt. It made me feel really bad. "Don't you want this Scorp? Don't you want me?"

"I do. It's just we're not even going out yer and I don't want it all to be rushed. I love you, of course I want you, it's just the fact I've been waiting so long to be with you." I said. I looked into his green eyes that were looking hurt and rejected.

"I love you too. I suppose we could slow it down." Al said quietly.

"Ok, the bath's ready now so…" I said hoping he'd pick up the gist. Al just put his shirt back on, gave me a quick peck on the check and left. As soon as he'd gone I went to the bath, turned off the taps, as the bath was about to flood and taking of my boxers walked in. My cock was still hard from the kissing so I put the Muffliato Charm around the bath and started stroking my cock, thinking of Al.

"Al." I moaned out repeatedly as I stroked faster. I just remembered his vibrant green eyes. His pale body. "AL!" I finally screamed out cumming into the bath. I couldn't think or relax so I just got out of the warm bath and then with the charm, dried myself. I put my clothes back in and walked to the library, yet Rose wasn't there. I decided to head up to the Ravenclaw tower. I _had_ to talk to Rose. I didn't know what to do now that Al probably hated me.

* * *

I got to the Eagle Doorknocker and knocked. "For some I go fast for others I'm slow. To most people, I'm an obsession relying on me is a well practiced lesson. What am I?" the door knocker asked.

I was good at riddles and after a minute of contemplating I answered, "Time."

It opened and I walked across to try and find Rose. Everyone looked at me, Slytherins never went in but it wasn't illegal, or at least I hoped it wasn't. It was very quiet and most people were just reading the books from the massive book shelf on an alcove. The walls were white with deep blue drapes hanging, there was a statue of someone whom I didn't know and sofas dotted around the room. I found Rose sitting on her own reading a book called Treasure Island. "Rose!" I said.

"Scorp, what the hell are you doing here!" she hissed.

"I need to talk to you, in private." I said, Rose got up straight away and dragged me along.

When we were outside Rose said, "Ravenclaws don't tend to take kindly to outsiders in their Common Room, but any way what do you want?"

"Erm, I was thinking of somewhere a bit quieter." I said, irritating her more as she led me to the Room of Requirement. When I sat down I said to her, "I'm sorry Rose that I keep having to come to you for advice, I mean I know you probably don't want to hear my problems it's just I don't know what to do. You're good at these things because you're clever."

My manipulative compliment worked and she smiled at me saying, "It's ok Scorp, you can come to me any time so what's the problem?"

"Well I think Al is going a bit too fast. He's only just admitted his feelings for me today and he wants to you know. I told him and he looked really upset then he left. So do I just leave it then see if he's still ok with me or let him you know. It's just I'm worried he'll get bored then find another boyfriend and I'm not exactly comfortable with it yet." I explained, watching Rose attentively listen. It was kind of awkward, mainly because it was her cousin but also because she used to fancy me.

"Ok." Rose said, "I honestly don't know. Just don't let him force you into anything. You've got as much say as he has. See how it goes for a couple of days and if that doesn't work talk to him. Tell him what you just told me."

"Yeah, I will. Thanks for the advice. How's the OWLs preparation going then?" I asked trying to continue the conversation but also get of the subject.

"I can't believe they're only a week away. That reminds me I better go and start revising if I have any chance of passing!"

She got up so I did too, "You know Rose you don't even need to revise. You could pass them if we sat them right now." I said.

"The problem is I've not even started to revise. I'm usually sensible like mum but I don't always revise as much as I should." She said.

"Really, I started to revise about two months ago! Anyway, see you and good luck revising." As she went up to the Ravenclaw Tower and I went down to the Slytherin Dungeons, forgetting all my troubles with Al and worrying instead about the upcoming OWLs.


	7. Family Feuds

**Family Feuds**

**Al's POV**

Scorp didn't want me. I couldn't get out of bed for anything even if the OWLs were coming up. I just didn't understand why Scorp didn't like me, Rose had said he had and he told me that he loved me. Then he had just completely rejected me, so I had to go away. It wasn't fair, then neither was life. Still, why did all the bad things in life happen to me? First I was put in Slytherin which Uncle Ron had gone mad about, then Scorp didn't even like me. The only person who knew something about relationships was James, my older brother so I was going to see him. I didn't know how to contact him but I just sent my snowy owl, Hedwig II out with a letter saying:

_James, _

_I need your help. Meet me by the tree, next to the Quidditch grounds at 11 O'clock. You know the one that you crashed in to. Don't be late as per usual and come alone. And before you start wondering this isn't some wild prank or an ambush._

_Your little bro, Al._

I hoped he'd come; we weren't that close thanks to the house rivalries and our differences but he was my older brother all the same. He was two years above me and was taking him his NEWTs this year. In the mean time I just sat on my bed with a Potions textbook out. I decided I should revise for at least one subject and as Potions was by far my worst it should be that. I tried but it was so hard with Scorp constantly on my mind. I heard someone come in though I chose to ignore it. As it was nearing eleven I went down out to the tree.

I was used to James being late so I had a shock when I saw him already waiting for me. "Finally Al, I mean I thought you were the one who came early to everything. I've been waiting for seconds!"

"Ha ha, I'm really laughing my arse off." I said to his pathetic joke.

"Glad you liked it. Anyway what the hell do you want?" James asked me.

"I've been having some relationship problems. I've been seeing someone but they don't want to you know. But I do, though I don't want to lose them." I said.

He analysed the situation before saying, "Dump her Al, nothing else for it. No point wasting your time on some bird who 'aint going to give you anything, unless that is you want to die a virgin." James said.

"But James I love them. You wouldn't understand…" I said.

"I do understand, I'm not just a loser like you. I just moved on from her. But anyway who's the bird?" James said.

"Not telling." I smirked to annoy him and I would never really tell him.

"Go on Al, I'll rate them on who fit they are. If it's over seven there worth it. If it's less I can always set you up with some other girl who will give you what you want."

"I'm not telling!" I said.

"Go on, I'm your brother. I swear I won't laugh. You can tell me, I know we haven't always been on good terms, but we can just put it all behind us." James said sympathetically.

I decided I could trust him; after all he was my brother. "It's Scorp." I muttered.

For a moment James looked at me sternly before cracking up in fits of laughter. "Oh, Al." he said in-between the laughs, "You had me for a minute. Scorp? Honestly don't so that again though, it nearly made me sick."

"James, I'm not having a laugh. I'm being serious." I said. He grimaced at me and I swallowed hard. I couldn't believe he thought it was a joke.

"You're not joking, are you? Get away from me you freak! You're not my brother. And by the way I'm telling dad about what you want to do with Scorp, perve. But I knew you were strange all the time. Even before you were put into Slytherin, why do you think I've been keeping Lily away from you for all these years?" James said spitting at me. He turned away and left me, standing there. I burst into tears then started punching the tree. I wanted it to hurt, to replace the ache I felt after my own brother had said all those things to me. That he'd been keeping Lily away from me. That I was a perve. The blood was streaming down my knuckles. I had to keep punching though. I needed to forget it.

"Al?" I heard Scorp ask. It just made it even worse I punched even harder but he pulled me off the tree.

"Get off me freak! You did this to me! You made me queer. Get your dirty hands of me!" I cried, still in tears. Through the blurriness I saw a piece of bark sticking out of my hand. I felt so angry and crappy.

"Al, I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing, just come with me." Scorp said calmly. The pain seared through my body so I just decided to let him take me. Madam Pomfrey came immediately and saw to my hand, yet I didn't notice because I was so annoyed and upset. She gave me some potion that made my eyes grow heavy…

* * *

**Scorp's POV**

"Hey you queer, your boyfriend is by the tree. But get the fuck of him. Freak." James said shoving me to the side. What was that all about? It just made me worried and I ran over to the tree where Al apparently was.

It was scary. Al was repeatedly punching the tree, I couldn't understand why. I pulled him away and he screamed, "Get off me freak! You did this to me! You made me queer. Get your dirty hands of me!"

I take it that meant we weren't going out anymore. It felt like crying but I saw that the skin of his knuckle was punctured with a piece or bark and there was blood pouring out by the gallon. "Al, I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing, just come with me." I said as calmly as I could without breaking down. I led him to the Hospital Wing, my arms on his back. I got there and Madam Pomfrey quickly rushed to where we were standing. She rushed him over and I stood there, numb. I loved him but he didn't love me back. He called me a freak and a queer then called me dirty. What James had said also made my stomach twist and I had a feeling that James had something to do why Al had randomly been punching a tree.

I looked over to see Madam Pomfrey close the curtains of a sleeping Al. She came over and asked me, "Do you know what happened?"

"Not really. I found him in tears punching a tree, then his brother had been past before. I think he may have said something." I just replied.

"Ok, so has anything happened that may have worried him or his brother?" she said.

"Erm, I'm not sure that I'm in the position to say." I mumbled.

"No dear, you must. I need to know why so I can help him." Madam Pomfrey said.

Wreck my relationship with him, or help him. Seeming as though the former was already ruined there was only one option. "He's just come out. Not many people know, I do, I'm pretty sure Rose Weasley his cousin knows but I don't know about James. Maybe Al told James and James went mad…" I pondered over this idea.

"Thank you for that. It was very brave. He should be alright by this evening, you can pop back to see him in the afternoon, when he's awake." She said patronisingly.

I took this as my cue to leave and went on a mission to find James Potter to see if my theory was correct. But I realised he wouldn't speak to me; I needed someone to, someone who knew this, possibly a family member…


	8. Uncovering the Truth

**Uncovering the Truth**

**Scorp's POV**

Another bloody riddle. "I'm part the part of the bird that's not in the sky; I can swim in the ocean and yet still remain dry. What am I?" It repeated for the third time.

"Oh, I don't know! Why can't you just let me in? Please. I need to see Rose Weasley!" I begged feeling like kicking the door down. It just remained closed. Then I saw a two small blonde fourth years come racing up. The Scamander twins. They were both really weird and most people avoided them. Lorcan was the one with glasses, Lysander without but apart from that they were identical.

"What are you doing up here?" said Lysander in his usual jubilant Irish accent. "You're not supposed to be, you're in Slytherin."

"Well done for noticing pea brain. Anyway can you solve this bloody riddle?" I asked not in my best mood.

The doorknocker asked the riddle again and Locran pondered it. "Hmm." He said, "What do you think Lysander."

"I don't know Lorcan. Maybe if someone hadn't been so rude my thoughts may not have been interrupted." Lysander said.

"Ok guys, sorry. I'm not in the best of moods and I was hoping that I could see Rose Weasley. Please guys help. I'll pay you." I pleaded

"Pay?" asked Locran sounding interested.

"He's learnt his lesson Locran." Lysander said before saying to the handle, "the answer is the bird's shadow."

The door swung open and they climbed in. I didn't want to go on again so I called them back, "Hey guys, could you perhaps get Rose for me? I'll give you each a chocolate frog."

Locran immediately said, "Make it two and you have yourself a deal."

Lysander hit him then said to me, "No problem, I'll do it for nothing."

A few minutes later and Rose Weasley came out. "Hi Scorp, the twins told me that you wanted to see me."

"Yeah, it's Al. He's in the Hospital Wing. I need you to go and see James to speak to him. I'll fill you in on the way." I said as we started walking down…

"So you think that James said something to Al then?" Rose asked after I had explained the whole thing to her.

"Well it seems plausible, he knew that Al was gay and he looked very angry. Al said the same things to me as James said." I told her, wanting to forget what they had both said yet it was hard. Al's words kept replaying constantly in the back my mind. It hurt but I was just going to have to get through it. Like I got through all the other shit in my life such as every hating me and telling me that I should kill myself because of my surname from people who didn't even know me. But what hurt the most was the fact it was Al who had said those things. My best friend, the boy I loved.

"Scorp, I'm sorry. Al didn't mean all those things, he loves you, I know it. He's just under so much stress." Rose said trying to comfort me but it wasn't working.

"Of course he meant them. Anyway here's the plan. You go to James and pretend that you just found out and you're really shocked. He should spill the information. But you must act shocked and disgusted. Act as if you're on his side. Say what you have to say, I don't care and Al will never find out." I said giving her the briefing as we arrived outside the Common Room.

"Ok, where will you be?" she asked biting her lip nervously.

"I'll just be outside; if he's coming I can hide easily enough. Good luck." I said, hoping that it would all work out.

"Yeah." She said before turning to the portrait of the Fat Lady and saying, "vectis ad cor."

She went in as I chuckled to myself at the Gryffindors attempts to seem a bit cleverer with a password in Latin. I waited nervously; my fingers crossed hoping that Rose would be quick. Five minutes later she came out looking as anxious as I was. "So?" I asked, "What did he have to say?"

"Um, he said he couldn't understand why Al was gay and he said what he had told to him. He said some pretty bad stuff and it was really hard to go along with it all but I think I had him fooled." Rose said frowning.

"Oh, what exactly did he tell Al?" I asked intrigued to know how Al was so upset and to see if I could help.

"Well Al asked him some advice on how to get you to feel more comfortable with you, so of course James asked who and Al told him. Then James was completely disgusted and told him he was a freak; that he wasn't his brother and he was a perve. He said he knew that he hadn't been right from the start and had been trying to keep Lily away from him. Then apparently when he walked away Al was in tears but James said that he doesn't care about Al and wants nothing to do with him anymore. Oh and to make matters worse he's written to Uncle Harry." Rose explained as we walked along in the general direction of the Great Hall. I couldn't believe it. That James could be so horrible and say all those things to his brother. Then the fact that Harry knew. That wasn't good. I'd met him on numerous occasions when I'd been round to the Potter household and he seemed really nice, but I don't think he'd appreciate that we were gay. And Ginny certainly wouldn't. She like most people didn't like the fact that I was a Malfoy and didn't really talk to me when I went around to the house. She didn't seem the sort of person who'd be so accepting towards it.

"Merlin's Beard!" I exclaimed, "Poor Al. Why did I have to be such an idiot, none of this would have happened if I had just-"

"Don't blame yourself Scorp. James is a homophobic dick! You didn't want it to go so fast and that's fine. It was going to happen one day, someone would find out. But you need to talk to Al, or at least when he gets out of the Hospital Wing." Rose said, patting me on the back.

"I suppose you're right. I'll go now, to Al, he's probably still asleep but it's the least I can do." I said, "You can come if you want."

"It's probably best if I stay out of it for a bit. But just a warning, I'd stay away from James if I were you. He's pretty mad."

"Oh, I'm sure that I can handle James. Anyway thank you so much! You've been such a good help. I could kiss you right now!" I smiled at her. She grinned back and moved in closer to me.

"You can if you want." She said. I didn't know what to do, it was one of those awkward situations, I mean I didn't know that Rose would take it literally! She moved in before I could say anything and started to snog me full on. After everything she had done for me and Al I couldn't really pull away. I didn't kiss back but I didn't stop her at the same time. It was just like the last kiss between us. When she finally pulled away my heart stopped for a second. There stood Al, looking as though he was about to burst into tears. He'd seen it alright.

"Al!" I called out but he just ran away. I put my hands to my face and groaned. "Shit shit shit shit." I muttered.

"Crap, Scorp I'm so sorry." She said.

"Well thanks a lot. You've just managed to make things much better!" I said sarcastically before running of in the direction that Al had gone. I'd seriously messed everything up this time.


	9. Love Hurts

**Love Hurts**

**Al's POV**

I woke up in the Hospital Wing to feel a stinging pain in my knuckle. I looked down to see a new pink scar, reminding me of the events of today. I could hear James' words replaying over and over as much as it hurt and as much as I tried to forget. Then I remembered what I had said to Scorp, about him being a freak and I felt as if I was going to be sick. Did I really say that to Scorp, the boy I loved? The boy only a few hours before that I had been snogging. I felt so bad.

Madam Pomfrey allowed me to go rather reluctantly and I raced down towards the Slytherin Common Room. To get there you had to go through the Great Hall so I was running down when I saw two people in the middle of my path snogging. Why did they have to do it here? I looked to try and see who it was, I saw the unmistakably ginger hair of one Weasley or another then the blonde hair that I knew so well. The bitter coldness of the whole situation ran through me as I looked at my cousin kiss my boyfriend. It felt as if the world had come tumbling down on me and I couldn't breathe. The only two people in the world I could completely trust had just betrayed me and I couldn't take it anymore. But I was fixed to the spot watching them, my heart being shattered into a million pieces. They pulled away and Scorp saw that I had been watching. His face dropped. I couldn't bear what he had to say, what lame excuse he was going to come up with so instead I just ran away from them.

I could hear Scorp yell my name as if he cared, but he didn't. He wouldn't have kissed Rose if he really loved me. I ran up the Astronomy Tower as fast as I could to the top and stood at the edge the wind blowing against my jet black hair. It was a long way down but I was going to do it. I was going to jump. I couldn't stand my life everything just kept getting worse and it felt as if my heart had been ripped out from my chest. I closed my eyes the memories flashing before me like they always seemed to do in movies. The sorting; the first time that I had flown; when I had come home for Christmas and Uncle Ron nearly killed me because no one had told him I was in Slytherin not even Rose; the times Scorp and I had spent together at Hogwarts and in the summer holidays as friends, nothing more; then our first kiss; the kiss that had followed today. It didn't feel like today, it seemed more like a different life. Then I thought of all the bad times, James teasing me; Uncle Ron not speaking to me for two whole years until dad made him; my mum ignoring Scorp whenever he came to stay in summer; what James had told me today; Scorp and Rose kissing.

"NO AL!" Scorp called but I took that as my cue stepping forward of the firm ground and falling into the air. Something hard hit my head and the pain seared through my body, blood rushing to my wound. It didn't hurt for long. Suddenly all my troubles seemed so far away and everything around me blanked out…

* * *

**Scorp's POV**

Why would Al do this? He stood on the edge and just as I screamed out, "NO AL!" he jumped. I ran to the edge and pulling the wand from my pocket cast the spell, "Aresto Momentum!" I saw his falling slow down and sighed in relief, but then I realised blood was gushing from his head and he appeared to be unconscious. "No, no, no please don't be dead!" I muttered my eyes closed. There was the feeling of emptiness in the pit of stomach and I felt so helpless. I had to see if he was all right so I ran down the many stairs as fast as I could, past Rose who followed me asking constant questions and apologising profusely. I just ignored her, sprinting outside to see my best friend resting peacefully on the concrete. It didn't look too serious he was just unconscious but then I remembered the blood.

There was a large puddle around his head and all I could do was gulp, terrified with no clue what to do. "HELP!" I screamed out. I saw Rose standing there, her hand to her mouth silently crying. "HELP!" I screamed out again, "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! PLEASE! PLEASE! HELP! HELP!" I couldn't stop the tears flooding down but my mind had just blanked I forgot all the healing spells and could just stand there.

It seemed like hours but in a matter of seconds Professor Longbottom ran out, red in the face. "What is it?" he asked. I stepped out of the way to reveal Al's limp body to him. He just exclaimed, "Merlin's beard."

He got out his wand and lifted up Al's head so I could see the giant red wound. It was so deep and the blood came out faster. "Vulnera Sanentur." He said to the wound and I could see it clearing up but Al's face was still much more pale than usual. "Expecto Patrunom." Professor Longbottom called out and four bear cubs popped out of his wand. He sent them away and they galloped as fast as their short legs could carry them. Professor Longbottom rested Al's head in his arms and kept muttering some words, cheeking his pulse rate regularly. Rose was in floods of tears now and I needed comforting too so I went over to her and hugged her tightly. We cried on to each other's shoulders.

There was a crowd gathered round the incident now, looking at Al's body, I wanted them to go away, to stop pointing in shock, some of them were even crying, as if they cared about him! I heard the rumours spreading at the speed of light. "THAT'S MY BROTHER!" I heard the voice of a little girl scream. Lily ran through the crowds crying her eyes out and falling to the ground beside Al, crying, "Please Al, please Al, don't die. Please, please, please, please."

I felt sickened with myself it was my entire bloody fault. Al might be dead thanks to me! Madam Pomfrey rushed through with a bunch of potions and shoved them down Al's throat giving him various injections. I couldn't see any difference; his face was still pale and body limp. Then down rushed Professor McGonagall, shocked by Al's body. She appeared to be trying to stay calm. "Come on dears, let's get you inside." She said to Lily, Rose and I. I didn't notice what she was saying, I was still in a state of shock, I just followed Rose who had grabbed onto her cousin Lily's hand. McGonagall lead us to her office where she said her password (which I didn't take in) and bought us inside.

There sat Harry Potter comforting his sobbing wife. Lily ran up to him and hugged him tightly before taking a seat next to her mum. Rose went to sit down but I just stood there awkwardly. I couldn't bear it. They wouldn't want me to sit next to them anyway, I killed their son. There was a flash of flames and there appeared Ron and Hermione Weasley. I hadn't properly met them but Al had pointed them out to me on numerous occasions. Apparently Ron had made Al's life a misery when he'd been sorted into Slytherin and ignored him. I felt a surge of hatred run through me towards him. He had contributed to Al throwing himself of the tower, but then so had I. I had kissed his cousin and caused him to try and commit suicide. I was a horrible horrible person. Hermione was in tears and Ron was just pale. They hugged their daughter as I just stood there with no one to help stop the tears coming down my face.

McGonagall sat behind her desk and cleared her throat. "Please take a seat." She said. Hermione sat next to Harry with Rose in-between her and Ron. I sat next to Ron who moved his chair slightly when I did so he was further away if only a few centimetres. "I trust you understand why we are all here. I would like to get to the bottom of why these events occurred. I understand that young Mr Malfoy here was present at the event. Do you have any knowledge on the events leading up to this?"

I looked up and tried to speak but it wouldn't come out. "Yes." I finally managed to choke out, "there were a lot of reasons. For one he came out to his brother."

Ron looked shocked and managed to say, "Albus is gay?"

"Dad it's not a big deal!" Rose managed to say between the tears, "Just let Scorp continue."

Ron huffed then just said spitefully, "very well Malfoy." I decided I didn't like him very much, actually not at all.

"Well then James said all this stuff about him not being normal and not being his brother. He was punching the tree then he ended up in the Hospital Wing. He saw me and Rose kissing and that's when he lost it." I muttered. Outraged by the last sentence Ron got up and clenched his large hand around my throat. I couldn't breathe as he pushed me up against the wall, me pinned down.

He was pointing his wand at me and madly screaming, "I'LL KILL YOU MALFOY! DON'T YOU EVER LAY A HAND ON MY DAUGHTER AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME?"

Harry was quick on his case quickly getting up and dragging Ron away from me who was still cursing and screaming loudly. I could finally breathe again though it seemed harder than before. I guess I deserved it but not for kissing Rose. She was the one who'd moved on to me! Ron finally calmed down and with a swap of places with Harry, the man resembling Al so much asked me, "So why did it bother Al so much when you kissed Rose?"

I heard Ron mutter something before I replied, "Well, erm, I'm kind of Al's boyfriend, sort of."

All the Weasleys gasped at me in shock and I turned bright red. Great I had just come out in front of Al's parents and little sister and the psychopath who'd almost killed me for his daughter kissing me and his wife. McGonagall didn't look so shocked though, instead she just asked me, "And then what did Al do?"

"He… he… ran!" I spluttered, in tears again, "I followed him to the astronomy tower. As soon as I said told him not to he… he jumped! I… I did the Aresto Momentum charm to slow him down but… but he hit his head! I'm… I'm sorry, it was all my fault! I'm so sorry!"

I wanted to curl up in a ball so small that no one could see me. I didn't want to be alive. I should have let Al go further with me, I shouldn't have kissed Rose, I shouldn't have been born! I was sobbing then it do so much more worse when in burst James Potter. "Sorry what did I miss? Hey, what are you doing here you little queer?" he sneered at me. It made me so angry! I couldn't control it; I got up, wand out pointing it at his neck.

"Don't you dare call me that! Don't you dare ever say any of those things to Al anymore either!" I shouted punching him in the face. That wiped the smile of his face.

"Get your hands of me you fag!" he shouted throwing a punch that I managed to dodge. Before either of us could do anything anymore I felt hands around me pulling me away. I started screaming wanting to get my revenge on James so much.

"Mr Malfoy you should do well to keep your temper." Professor McGonagall said.

"I don't care anymore, I'm leaving!" I exclaimed, kicking Harry Potter who had been trying to hold me back and storming down the stairs of McGonagall's office and out the through the gargoyles. I went to the only place I knew that I'd get privacy, the Room of Requirement…


	10. Forgive and Forget?

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'll try and update as much as I can but I've got my exams coming up and stuff with all the revision and then half term's nearly over! But anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Forgive and Forget?**

Harry came out of the room where Al was being kept in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries with his wife. "Scorp, are you going to see Al now?" he asked sweetly. For some reason he'd acted nicer towards since the whole incident, although his wife still was wary of me. Maybe it was because Al wasn't dead though he certainly would have been if it hadn't been for my resourceful thinking in the situation. But then he wouldn't have jumped in the first place if it weren't for me.

"I don't think he'd want to see me." I quietly said.

"You can't keep using that excuse! You've been here practically twenty four seven. Why don't you think he'd want to see you, you saved his life?" Harry asked.

"Maybe because if he didn't know me this would never have happened!" I exclaimed in reply.

"It wasn't you fault dear. He'd have been much less happy without you as a friend." Ginny said trying to be nice, gulping as she said it like it was hard to get out. It was still quite weird, her talking to me occasionally.

"Does he want to see me?" I asked.

"Of course he wants to see you. You're his best friend." Harry said.

"But isn't he mad at me. For kissing Rose?"

"No, Rose explained it all to him. That it wasn't your fault. You're going to have to speak to him someday."

I smiled at Harry, got up and knocked at the door of Al's room. "Come in." I heard his voice call. It almost sounded as though he was completely better but when I opened the door and walked in I saw a much skinner and still quite pale boy lying in the bed. He sat up as he saw me and exclaimed, "Scorp!"

"Al, I'm so sorry!" I started.

"You've got nerve. I've been in here for two weeks and not once have you come to visit me!" Al said smiling. I figured it was a joke and relieved sat down beside him.

"I've been waiting outside almost all day for fourteen days! I just didn't have the courage to come and see you!" I said shyly.

"Really?" he whispered. I nodded in reply before he asked, "So how are your OWLs going. Rose said hers are going pretty well."

"Not so good really. I was just hoping you were ok and I didn't revise I just came to see you." I admitted.

"Oh. Sorry." Al said.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed Rose. It's just that I felt so bad that she liked me and she kind of kissed me before I got a word in edgeways and-" I rambled on but Al just bought his finger to my mouth. His touch on my lips felt so nice, even if it was just his finger. I was thankful he didn't seem too angry.

"Rose told me it all. It wasn't your fault! I was just so upset. I should have listened to the full story. But thanks for saving my arse back there."

"No problem. And of course I was going to save you; I wouldn't let my best friend die!" I exclaimed.

"Did you hear, dad nearly killed James? He's got to apologise to both of us and dad took away his Firebolt 6, serves him right too!" Al smiled.

"He's going to be getting a lot worse when I get my hands on him. How dare he say those things!" I said, promising to myself that I would get my revenge on him.

"I'll help!" Al said, "Scorp do you think things are going to be weird between us. Do you still want to be my boyfriend?"

He said the last line incredibly quietly. "You're giving me a second chance?" I gasped.

"Scorp, I love you." He said looking into my eyes.

"I love you too!" I said. We just sat looking into each other's eyes until I finally broke the silence by asking, "When you getting out of here?"

"A few days!" Al smiled wildly, "The wound is fine, the scar is almost gone it's just they had to keep me in until I was 'mentally stable'. Honestly it was only once and I can't help James being a homophobic bastard!"

"It's been lonely without you. I've really missed you. I can't wait for you to come back!" I exclaimed.

"I can't wait to be back. You haven't been the one stuck here! But it's going to be bad when I come back; everyone already knows judging by all my flowers. Anyway you better get going, you need to revise! You're not failing your OWLs for me!" he said. He put his hand out and stroked my face. I took this as a sign to lean forward and kiss him tenderly on the lips. He pressed his back, although it wasn't quite as rough as our other kisses but I still loved it and never wanted it to end. I was quite precautious, not wanting to hurt him. When he finally pulled away I left him on his own. Just as I closed the door I heard him whisper, "I love you Scorp." I smiled, it turned out that Al didn't actually hate me…

* * *

**Al's POV**

Scorp didn't visit again after that Sunday but it didn't exactly matter. I was out of St Mungo's by the Tuesday. I walked along the empty halls of Hogwarts, everyone either being in their Charms Written Exam or in lessons. I went up to the Common Room and got changed into my Slytherin robes. I went to the full length mirror. I was certainly much skinnier; I could almost see the bones in my checks. I looked paler than usual as well. Apart from that I still looked like the same old me, basically a mini version of my father without the red lightning shaped scar or the rounded glasses. I wasn't very much like my father come to think of it (except obviously in appearances). I wasn't much like a Weasley either. I suppose I could pull of a prank but that was about it.

I took a glance at the watch that my dad had gotten me for my birthday years ago to see there was ten minutes until the exams were over. Ten minutes until I'd face all the questions that I was dreading, I couldn't even understand at all why I had thrown myself of the tower. I shouldn't have done that to my family. Maybe I wasn't their favourite, maybe they didn't really want me to end up in Slytherin but they still loved me and cared for me. Especially my cousins. Then there were all my friends. I wasn't exactly popular but thanks to my surname everyone knew me and most of them liked me a bit. All my cousins' friends liked me; in fact I didn't know anyone except James who didn't like me!

I picked up my notes on Potions and tried to revise a bit for the exam tomorrow. Professor McGonagall had arranged that I should the rest of my exams at home under supervision of an OWLs tester which sounded great! It was exactly how I pictured to spend my whole bloody summer holiday. I was starving hungry and finding it almost impossible to concentrate. I to take a trip to the infamous Hogwarts kitchens. Hugo had taught me where they were thanks to him being a Hufflepuff and their Common Room being next to the kitchens. You had to tickle the pair in the painting of the fruit bowl.

The portrait opened up and I walked inside. As soon as all the small house elves saw me they quickly waddled up to me, seeming excited. "Errm, I'm sorry, I know this is quite rude but I was just wondering if you have any food. You see I just got out of hospital and I'm starving. My friend told me about here, Hugo Weasley. I'm his cousin, Albus Potter." I nervously said.

"Master Potter, Master Potter. What does you wants, what does you wants?" asked the smallest house elf in a squeaky voice.

"Do you have a slice of that delicious chocolate cake you make?" I asked.

"Yes sir. We will gets you that rights away!" one of them squeaked before rushing off. There was a small table and a house elf pulled out a small chair for me to sit on.

"Thank you." I said to it.

"You is welcomes sir. I knows your father sir; your father had a bad friend who wanted to pays me! But Winky refused. Your father also knew another elf, sir, a bad elf. He demanded pays for his works. He died though sir, he went to rescues Harry Potter and his friends from the Malfoy Manor!" She said. I just smiled back unable to think of anything to say. I felt a bit queasy at the fact that my dad had been captured in the Malfoy Manor but Scorp wasn't like his dad, just as I wasn't like mine. My thoughts were interrupted though as a house elf came in struggling to carry a gigantic chocolate cake.

"Heres the cake, sir." It said putting the cake down on the table. It picked up a knife and cut a massive slice for me.

"Thank you." I said taking a bite, "This is delicious."

"You is welcomes sir. It is a honour. Would you likes anythings else?"

"Erm, no thanks." I said rapidly finishing of the chocolate cake. "I think I better go, my friend has probably out of his exam by now."

I got up and all the house elves gathered around me waving goodbye. I didn't know what to make of the kitchens. On one hand their hospitality was lovely and the food was delicious but on the other I had always hated the attention that I got because of my dad and hated people fussing over me (even if they weren't actually humans but house elves). I slowly meandered down the empty corridors to the Great Hall. Looking at my watch I noticed that they should be out in any second.

My prediction was right and suddenly a whole crowd of the people from my year rushed out. Everyone was pointing at me, or coming up towards me and I was quickly bombarded with, "Are you alright?"s and "Welcome back!"s.

After greeting everyone with my best fake smile for about five minutes most of the crowd cleared away and it was just Rose, Scorp and Molly. "Aww you two are so sweet together!" Molly exclaimed. I assumed she was referring to me and Scorp. It was weird because no one really had asked about that.

"Who knows about it?" I asked nervously hoping that no one would know, but being a secret I guessed all of Hogwarts would know by now.

"Oh it's just me, most of your cousins, Scorp and I think some of James' friends." Molly said. Well that was a positive, but this had reminded me of my brother. I hated him so much. He hadn't even turned up to see me in hospital. Mum and dad told me that he was too busy revising for his NEWTs but that was bullshit, Fred and Domi also had their NEWTs but they managed to visit. At least he was being forced to make a formal apology to me and Scorp.

"Oh, Merlin! How's James been?" I asked.

"I've been avoiding him after I kind of went mental at him. It wasn't my fault, he came in to McGonagall's office really casually after everything happened and he just made me so mad!" Scorp said.

"Don't worry 'bout it! Serves him right. Anyway I was going to revise with Scorp, if that's ok?" I asked.

"Sure, I need to revise too. See you boys." Rose said as she walked away giggling with Molly.

"We need to talk Scorp."I said.

"Oh, you mean you're breaking up with me? Because this is what people always say before they're breaking up. I knew you would, it's just that I want you to know that I'm sorry and-" Scorp said looking as though he was about to burst into tears.

"No you idiot! Why would I ever break up with you? I love you. We just need to talk about stuff. Like all that feelings stuff." I said. We walked along together in silence. We both knew where we were headed, the Room of Requirement…


	11. New Experiences

**A/N: This chapter is basically just slash. Rated M like the whole story, but if you don't want to read any of it you can just miss out the chapter. It's not the most important! But now half term is over the updates will be less frequent as my exams start this week!**

**New Experiences **

**Scorp's POV**

I'm sorry Scorp that I've been taking everything too fast, I'm sorry if it seems like I'm trying to push you into things you didn't want to do. It was just everything felt so shitty and I just needed you so badly!" Al said as soon as we sat down.

"Al, it's fine, honestly. It's just I was worried that if we went so fast you might get bored of me and find another boyfriend. I guess I was just being selfish." I mumbled embarrassed about admitting it.

"Oh Scorp, you're the only person I'll ever love! I love you now, I'm going to love you tomorrow, I'm going to love you next week, I'm going to love you next month, I'm going to love you next year and then when I'm old and covered in wrinkles I'm still going to love you. Forever Scorp."

He looked into my eyes, the reassuring look, that he'd always love me. I smiled before saying dismally, "yeah, but I bet some strapping Quidditch player is going to come along and you'll fall in love with him and you'll live happily ever after. Hogwarts and I will just be a distant memory along with all our times."

"He already has." Al said grinning slightly.

"Who?" I whispered. Al just leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. I kissed back, slowly at first but getting more desperate. He moved his large hand into my hair and pulled me closer. My heart pounded against my chest as we kissed like this. The taste of his lips made me crazy for him. Slowly and cautiously I put my hand in his hair not wanting to touch his wound but needing him closer to me. His tongue moved into my mouth, our noses touching as I looked into his green eyes. I loved him so much. The hand that wasn't in my hair moved down to my chest, trying to unbutton my shirt. With my tie still round my neck his hand roamed my torso. His hand was freezing but it left a burning touch. His hand went round my neck as the kiss got more desperate. I moved one of my hands to his leg massaging the thigh as he ran his hand down my chest. He moaned quietly pulling away for just a moment. He moved his hand from my chest to my check and stroked it gently, his soft fingers tracing out my features. We were both breathing heavily and I tightened my grip on Al's thigh.

"Scorp I love you." Al said, slightly out of breath.

"I love you too!" I smiled before we moved in again to kiss, open mouthed. His hand moved to my hip, pulling me in. I moved my hand further up his thigh. He whimpered quietly as I did. I pressed my lips against his further, satisfied with the whimper and moving my hand right to the top of his legs. He removed his hands from my body and started to take of his own tie and shirt as we kissed. Looking at his body I smirked, moving my lips from his down his neck and to his body, kissing it and running my tongue all over it. Again he whimpered as I moved to just above his pelvis.

"Scorp." He moaned, threading his hand into my hair and moving my head along his chest. He moved my head of his chest and I sat up watching him try to take of his trousers. I gulped, quite scared; I didn't want it to go this fast but with everything that had gone on I couldn't say no and I did want to try it, a bit. He pulled down his trousers and through his boxers I could see his erect cock.

"Are you ok with this Al?" I muttered to him as I went down on the floor in front of the sofa he was sitting on.

"Sorry am I going to fast Scorp? You don't need to do this! I won't be mad!" Al rushed out. I looked up from my knees into his green eyes that looked hurt again like when I stopped him before.

"No Al, I want this." I whispered hoarsely. He believed me, thank Merlin; being good at lying really does help in tricky situations.

"Are you sure Scorp, I don't want you to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable."

"Don't worry about me Al. I'm fine." I said ignoring Al.

"No Scorp, you don't want to do this do you? Then I don't want to do this. It's not fair on you!" I decided just to pull down Al's boxers and that seemed to shut him up. I smirked slightly looking Al's cock up and down…

* * *

**Al's POV**

I wanted Scorp to stop! He didn't want to this but as he pulled down my boxers I realised I couldn't. I wanted it too bad. I know it sounded a bit selfish but I couldn't help it. I wanted know what I was like. I looked down to see the blonde hair of Scorp kneeling down. I shuddered as I felt his warm breath on my cock. I felt his tongue touch my foreskin. "Scorp." I whimpered quietly. He took this as a good sign and took it further into his warm mouth. My groans were getting progressively louder, it felt amazing. "Scorp!" I groaned. I needed him to take me deeper so I put my fingers into his hair and pulled him in.

"Ah. Scorp. Scorp. Scorp!" I was nearly shouting. I couldn't hold it in any more my cock was throbbing and I came quickly in his mouth screaming out his name loudly as my orgasm hit. He pulled away from me and smiled, satisfied and red faced. "Fucking hell Scorp, you were good!" I managed to comprehend.

"Really?" he asked me, getting up and sitting down next to me.

I pulled him in to a searing kiss before replying, "Really. But I'm sorry Scorp. You didn't have to!"

"It was good Al! I liked it. And you deserve to be happy Al." Scorp said to me. I pulled up my trousers and stood up.

"We better revise for Potions; do you think you can help me? It's my worst subject!" I said remembering the upcoming OWL.

"Course I will Al!" Scorp exclaimed.

I pecked him quickly on the lips saying, "Lifesaver!" before walking out together.


	12. Summer

**A/N: Next chapter, sorry I've not updated much but here it is. I had to put this in because I NEED to have drama somewhere as there hasn't been much in the previous chapters, so here it is. **

**Summer…**

**Al's POV**

"Promise you won't find a fit guy and forget all about me Scorp!" I said.

"Al, you're the only guy I'll ever love. But I suppose I better go now; my parents don't know about everything. Owl me when you want me to come over and good luck in all your OWLs!" he replied to me.

"Oh you know I will Scorp. You should be able to come over soon!" I say as we embrace in a hug, "I love you." I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too Al." he whispered back. I smiled fondly as I saw my perfect boyfriend leave to go over to his impatient parents. I just hoped that he wouldn't find someone else. I could never love anyone else, only him. I finally walked towards my parents, welcoming Lily back home, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione greeting Rose and Hugo close to where my mum and dad were standing.

As soon as my parents saw me they instantly crushed me with their hugs muttering I've missed yous and asking if I was ok. I brushed them off because I hated them being concerned all of a sudden. If none of the things had happened I was pretty sure they'd not give me any regard, just ignore me instead like always. Why should they be like this now? We waited for ages for James to get back. "Mum, dad can we go now? I'm bored!" I moaned.

"We need to wait for James; it is his last year after all. That reminds me, has he apologised to you and Mal- Scorpius yet?" dad asked me, using Scorp's first name instead of second accidentally as he's done so many times before.

"Errm, well kind of not…" I said not wanting to snitch on my older brother but also hoping that he'd receive punishment for this. For the fact that he hadn't even spoken to me in the last two months of the term. Scorp and I decided that we shouldn't rush the revenge and give it out in small doses and also although I hated James he was still my older brother.

Dad tutted loudly before saying, "I'll be having words with that boy!"

I smiled slightly but made it so my parents couldn't notice. "You won't be too harsh on him though dear?" asked my mum, basically telling him to let James off. I forgot that my mum wasn't completely on my side and that James was still her oldest and prized son. She didn't seem to be as accepting towards Scorp and my relationship as dad had been, but that was fine by me. Just as dad was about to reply James came strutting over, his eyes red showing me that he had recently been crying. Mum and dad hugged him, before he turned to Lily and tightly hugged her. He hugged Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rose and Hugo but missed me out. I didn't want to hug that homophobic idiot anyway!

I wasn't the only one who noticed that James missed me out though and dad exclaimed much to my pique, "James aren't you going to say hello to your brother?"

"Dad it's ok." I murmured. I didn't want to talk to him. He was looking at me in disgust, though not into my eyes. He couldn't seem to look into my eyes.

"What brother." Snarled James. I remembered a time when James and I were too young to care about Hogwarts and houses and we were just brothers. But Gryffindor had turned in to a prejudiced arrogant twat. From the first Christmas he had come home he was different. I liked most Gryffindors, like Lily but some of them like James and his friends with their old views and hate towards Slytherin giving my house all the blame for the war just infuriated me!

"No Al, James you have no right treating your brother like that. Apologise now!" Dad demanded. He seemed angry, which didn't happen often.

"Ok, sorry dad." James replied back looking at dad.

"James Sirius Potter. You better stop this at once! We bought you up better than this!" dad exclaimed almost shouting.

"Well you seem to being an awful job, if one of your sons wasn't bought up better and the other one is a poof!" James exclaimed back.

No one noticed me crying at the sidelines silently. I was trying not to let James get to me but it just proved far too hard. "That's it young man, I've just about had it with you! First you completely ignore your brother for being in Slytherin, then you make him attempt suicide and you don't show a single bit of remorse!" shouted dad getting out his wand from his trouser pocket.

"Calm down Harry. It isn't James' fault, don't take it out on him!" mum said putting her hand on dad's back.

"Our son could have died Ginny! But no, James had always been your favourite. Yes Al is Slytherin, yes Al is gay; but he's your son why can't you just accept it all!" dad shouted turning on Ginny. I vaguely saw Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron try to intervene but the sight was blocked by James lumbering towards me.

"What are you crying for wimp?" he snarled aggressively.

"Shut up James!" I managed to comprehend.

"Do you know what I think? I think that you are sick and you fancy me!" he said.

"Why would I fancy you? You're my bloody brother; why are you asking it do you like me?" I asked through the tears annoyed and confused by my brother's weird accusation. Had he really lost it this time?

"Why would I ever like you? I'm not a bloody poof!" James exclaimed grabbing me by the neck and pushing me against the wall. Still no one noticed, they were far too busy trying to sort out the whole argument between mum and dad. "I think you need a lesson." He snarled quietly.

I tried to shout something yet I couldn't because my throat was clenched so tightly. I stopped crying, I was a Slytherin. I wouldn't let him get the satisfaction. He pointed his wand at my chest and muttered, "Crucio."

The pain hit may straight in the chest and I bended down in pain, trying to scream but the noise not coming out, after all I couldn't even breath. It seared from my body like knifes trying sticking into my skin and there was nothing that I could do. I needed someone to notice! I started kicking trying to hit James but at this time my body was in spasms. One of my legs hit him as they went out in random directions. He loosened his grip with the pain for just a second but I used it to let out a high pitched scream, that wasn't just faked to get them to notice but actually writhing in pain. It was like my insides were burning from the insides as people twisted my limbs. Above it all I couldn't breathe with the throat as he tightened it back.

I saw my dad running up, Uncle Ron taking James away from me and dad leaning over me. The pain stopped a bit but I still was in an immense amount of pain that just wouldn't stop. Everything seemed to be drowning out; I could just hear the gasps of mum and Aunt Hermione and James's loud screams of anguish…


	13. Taking Sides

**Taking Sides**

**Al's POV **

I woke up in a familiar room. My bedroom. I had the smallest bedroom in the house but it was definitely the nicest and cleanest. The walls were pale blue and there were Slytherin banners pinned up, then a collage of pictures of Scorp and I, laughing or playing Quidditch. I smiled fondly at them. I soon realised I was starving so I sat up but there was a huge aching pain in my stomach that hit as I did. Biting my lips I hobbled over to the full length mirror by the door of my bedroom to see myself looking weak with an extremely pale face and bruises running across my neck.

My brain suddenly snapped and I remembered what had happened on the last day of term. I remembered my parent's argument and the tight, firm grip of my brother's hand around my neck. I remembered the pain hitting me and it not stopping. I remembered the glint of satisfaction in my own brother's eyes as he inflicted the pain on me. I shuddered at the thought. The same brother who had said he loved me, that we'd always be together, who'd stood up for me so many times, who'd played with me in the forest when we were little. But that was then and this was now. After he went to Hogwarts he started to act different, he'd ignored my when I was sorted into Slytherin and been horrible about it, he'd made me want to commit suicide…

I moved my hand to touch the painful purple, swollen areas and wondered what day it was. Slowly, although it caused me much pain I walked down the stairs, both hands on the railing and making sure there wasn't much weight on my feet as I felt they might give in any minute. I walked down to the living room hoping that James wouldn't be anywhere in sight to see my father sitting and reading the Daily Prophet. "Al?" he exclaimed sounding almost shocked.

"Is Scorp ok?" I asked remembering my boyfriend and hoping that he'd be ok and James wouldn't have done anything to him.

"He's fine, don't worry. Are you ok Al? Does it hurt?" he asked.

"I'm fine. It hurts a bit but I should be ok." I said stood up, wishing to sit down but not being able to sit down and worry my dad, "where's James?"

"He and you're mum have gone to have some time out of here for a bit staying with Uncle Ron." Dad said smiling reassuringly but I could see in his eyes he didn't mean it.

"What, you mean you're splitting up?" I asked felling guilty and trying to stand up straight.

"No, of course we're not splitting up." dad said, "We just both think it's time for a bit of separation and James needs to calm down."

Dad was so bad at lying that I could always tell. "So how about Lily?"

"She's going to be staying with us for a while and with your mum and brother at the weekends. Do you need to talk to me about anything?"

Knowing it would be really awkward if I had to have a heart to heart with dad, I shook my head and told him, "I'm really tired. I'll go to my bedroom. But do you have anything to stop the pain?"

"Yes, if you go up to bed then I'll bring it to you." Dad said getting up and walking out to the hall. I did too, slowly making my way up the stairs. I went to my room and collapsed on my bed, when seconds later in came my dad. He had a small shot glass filled with a viscous green liquid. He handed it to me in silence and I drank as he awkwardly stood there.

When I finished the sweet serum I gave him the glass back and whispered, "Sorry."

Dad got down and kissed me gently on the forehead. "What for?"

"Everything. It's all my fault. If I wasn't in Slytherin, if I wasn't friends with Scorp, if I wasn't so bloody different, if I wasn't gay then none of this would happen. To be honest sometimes I think it would have been better if I hadn't been born!" I quietly said wanting to cry but no tears would come out.

Dad sat down on my bed and said, "Don't say that. None of this was your fault. I love you, your mum loves you, Lily loves you and Scorpius loves you. And deep down James does love you. But difficult situations can make people do bad things to each other. James is just confused right now. I'm completely on your side but you need to be patient with James, he's not as good at understanding things like you."

"But why if you love me have you never told me before now. I remember when I was a kid I didn't get a shred of attention. It felt as if I had to grow up by myself. I wanted to say something but you were too busy telling James of or making sure Lily was ok. And there were sometimes when I really needed someone, like when I was sorted into Slytherin. And when Uncle Ron started ignoring me, when everyone in the family, even you started to treat me different. Then when I came out I just thought my family might have been supportive of me for once, but they weren't. James treated me like vermin. I had no one to turn to. When I needed my family the most they all turned away. At the station when you were saying all those things to James. Yes they were for me but it's not as if anyone cares how I feel. I'm sick of no one caring about me. It's like whenever I can finally start to trust someone they give me a reason why I shouldn't. But just tell me, why you prefer James and Lily. Was it something I did because if it was I'm sorry?" I quietly said, feeling a bit better after getting it all off my chest.

Dad pushed a strand of hair from my face making me fell like five and not sixteen and replied, "Al. I love you. I have always loved you. And I'm sorry if it felt as if I was never there. You know what James is like getting in to shenanigans every five minutes and Lily constantly wanting your mother and my attention. They're both more open about their feelings; whereas you hid your emotions more so we couldn't tell if anything was up. I'm going to tell you the truth, when you were put in Slytherin I was proud albeit a little shocked after our conversation. I was glad though that you didn't like the attention you got because of me whereas James loved it. I wanted you to be yourself and I didn't want me preventing you. You're mum however was just shocked. But we still both loved you. We still love you. James still loves you. James is bad at understanding things but you need to be the one to forget this all and forgive him. You need to be the bigger man here."

"Dad, I'm tired of being expected to be the bigger man! Ever since we were really young I had to forgive him and what do I get out of it? Nothing. Why can't he apologise he's the older one?" I chocked out, my throat dry, yet the tears still not coming out.

"Al, you don't have to. It's just that he is your brother and you were the more forgiving one, he's extremely stubborn. I know it's hard but this is what family do. Fall out then make up." He said.

"I think it's a little more than a fall out! He made me want to kill myself then used an Unforgivable Curse on me because he doesn't like me being gay. They're called Unforgivable for a reason. He didn't even apologise for what he said to me before then everyone is on his bloody side. Why should I?" I said in a rage. I was always expected to be the one who forgive James, I was sick of it. He should have been put in Azkaban for using the Cruciatus Curse on me instead _I'm_ asked to forgive him.

"I'm not saying what he did was right. And neither is your mum. We're not taking sides in this. It's just a bit complicated." Dad said, looking into my eyes. His were the same colour as mine and that of his mother.

"Don't treat me like a baby. You're implying it's my fault, I get it. But if you really loved me this would never have happened in the first place. I honestly hate this family! Everyone thinks it's all so bloody perfect but it's not. If you really loved me I'd never have felt so bad, or so alone. If you'd acknowledged me one bit and not just given all your attention to James and Lily maybe things would have been different. And don't use the excuse you didn't know that I was upset because I seemed fine! When James and Lily seem fine you still find the time for them."

"Al, please, I love you, always. I didn't realise-" He said tears filling his eyes but I felt no sympathy towards him.

"I'm tired dad. Go away." I stated defiantly stopping his bullshit, closing my eyes as I felt him move of my bed. I peered through them squinting and saw him with tears streaming down his cheek, looking at me as if he cared. Ha. Of course. But it was fine. I didn't need family, I'd run away. I'm not sure that Scorp's dad would be too happy if I came to stay with the Malfoys but I was sure that Scorp would find a way to somehow persuade them. As for my family they could all live together and play happy families without me. That way everyone got what they wanted. It seemed like a good plan to me. But not straight away, I needed to get my strength up first.


	14. Malfoy Manor

**Malfoy Manor**

**Scorp's POV**

_Scorp,_

_I can't explain everything in this letter but please I need you to do me a favour. Do you think I could stay at yours for a while? I honestly don't care how you do it but I can't stay at my house any longer. I'll come on Tuesday. _

_Love Al xxx_

I started at the letter wondering what was wrong. I assumed that it was probably something to do with James but I wondered what could be so important. Anyway I moved down stairs leaving the letter on my bed and knocking on the living room. "Come in." I heard my father call from inside.

I walked in tentatively and saw my father and mother sitting down on the sofa reading the Daily Prophet, which seemed to be the only thing my parents did. "Father?" I asked as I always asked when I wanted something.

"Yes Scorpius, what do you want." Father said looking up from his paper.

"Well you know my good friend, Albus." I said.

"_Potter_!" he spat out with a look of disgust on his face.

"Calm down Draco, we should listen to what Scorpius wants to say. Go on then Scorpius." My mother said to him, calming him down.

"Would it be ok if he came around on Tuesday? He won't be any trouble, I promise!" I said trying to persuade him which would be hard but I should be able to pull it off if I persevered.

"Certainly not! Why can't one of your other friends come round like that nice Zabini boy?" Father asked.

"But Al's my best friend and he needs somewhere to stay. You've met Albus before, he is nothing like his dad and he's a Slytherin. Please father, he's been having a really tough time lately and he said that he needed somewhere to stay. Honestly we'll stay out of your way you'll still be able to work." I said desperately needing to do this favour for Al.

"Well I suppose he can come over but just make sure that it's not for long. I don't need a Potter around the house when your grandparents come to visit in two weeks. Only next time tell your _friend _that I would appreciate a little more notice." Father said. I smiled, relieved.

"Thank you father!" I said.

"Is that all Scorpius?" asked dad.

"Yes father." I said.

"Well then you could do something useful then Scorpius such as cleaning your room for when _Potter_ get's here. That's another thing, where is this friend of yours going to sleep?" he asked.

"In my room." I answered simply. He nodded approvingly and thanking him I left to go up to my room that was already clean anyway, wondering what I was going to do. I really hated summer it was so boring and I really missed all my friends, at least until I got to go to Al's house.

I decided to start writing a letter to Al:

_Al,_

_I just spoke to my father. He says that it's fine if you come. I wish it was sooner and I can't wait to see you again. Are you ok?_

_Love from Scorp xxxx_

* * *

**Al's POV:**

_Dad,_

_I'm sorry but I have to leave. I understand you don't want me and I shouldn't cause the family to split up. I don't know if I'll see you again but don't come looking for me. I'll be ok, don't worry about me. This is the best for everyone,_

_Al._

I scrawled in my scruffy handwriting. My dad was fortunately in the bathroom so I quietly sneaked down the stairs my bones and muscles aching from lack of use but not as bad as the previous days. I left it on the kitchen table, found the door not locked and as quietly as I could with my case and owl, Hedwig II in trail. I knew what to do, I had gotten the Knight Bus yet I was still amazed by the speed the bus arrived even if I was used to magic. The triple Decker bus appeared and the conductor smiled at me.

"Young Potter, init it? Where will I be taken you then?" he said, he looked as though he was just a bit older than dad.

"Umm, could you take me to Malfoy Manor?" I asked, nervous of what his response would be because most people hated the Malfoys.

"What d'you wanna be goin' there for?" he asked.

I turned crimson counting eleven Sickles, placing them in his hand and stepping onto the bus before answering, "I'm seeing a friend."

"Scorp!" I proclaimed beaming wildly.

"Al!" he exclaimed back as we embraced. It hurt my neck but I didn't want to say anything, I was too happy. Mr Malfoy stood at the doorway of the giant mansion next to his wife looking very disapproving.

"I don't think we've properly met, Mr Malfoy. I'm Albus Potter." I said putting my hand out for him to shake. He did so his nose still turned up at me but his wife seemed more welcoming.

"Hello Albus! You're welcome anytime." She said smiling.

"Thank you Mrs Malfoy." I said quietly, wanting to make the right impression even though I had met them before.

"Is your father here, do I need to speak to him?" asked Mr Malfoy.

"No sir." I said.

"Good." Mr Malfoy said, "How long will you be staying?"

"I'm not sure yet. Whatever length of time is suitable with you."

"I suppose you can stay till next Sunday, as long as you behave reasonably and don't disturb me." He said.

"Thank you Mr Malfoy." I said. If I had two weeks I could just about get sorted before moving to the Leaky Cauldron or maybe Professor Longbottom would let me stay with him! My family would just take me back home but if I explained everything to Neville he should be ok with me staying.

"Father, can Albus and I go up to my bedroom now, I'll show him where we are sleeping." Scorp asked.

"Of course. Just remember lunch is at twelve as per usual." Mrs Malfoy said to us letting us through to race down the large hallway and up the winding staircase to Scorp's room. It was massive! There was a King Sized bed and slotted close was a single one in which I guessed I'd be sleeping. He had a large desk with all his books and many wardrobes and cupboards.

"Wow, this is really big!" I exclaimed.

He laughed and said, "You should see the living room. But anyway what are you doing here, what couldn't wait."

Scorp sat down and I did beside him wondering how to start the story. In the end I decided just to blurt it all out. "Well all my family had a big argument at the station over me, James went mental and did the Cruciatus Curse on me, hence why I've been stuck in bed for the past week. James and mum have moved out to live with my Uncle Ron. Dad was with me but we talked, we both got annoyed each other and I decided to leave because I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't stand James and Lily getting all the attention and the excuse he used was that I never seemed upset. Then dad tried to make me forgive James for everything. I had to leave."

"Oh Al." Scorp said sympathetically hugging me tightly.

He looked at my neck which was still in hand prints around my necks. He stroked my neck carefully and I flinched away because it was painful and I still wasn't comfortable having someone with their hands on my neck, despite I knew Scorp would never hurt me. Though a couple of months I would have said that James would never have hurt me. There seemed to be no one I could trust. "Al it's ok. You can trust me."

"I thought I could trust James." I muttered trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry Al." he said quietly.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Nothing was your fault. It's just I don't know what to do. When I have to leave where will I go? I thought of Neville's place but he still might tell. I can't go to any of my family and I don't have enough money to stay in the Leaky Cauldron, what am I going to do Scorp?" I asked tears filling my eyes though I still didn't want to cry.

"Don't worry Al. How about your god brother, Teddy?" Scorp asked.

"That might just work." I said impressed by Scorp's genius idea. My god brother, he actually liked me. He didn't just ignore me. "Thanks Scorp!"

"If it was up to me Al you'd stay with me but I doubt my grandfather would appreciate a Potter being in his old house. Father was hard enough to convince and my grandfather still has all the old fashioned views." Scorp said.

"Don't worry about it Scorp. I love you." I said leaning in to peck him quickly on the lips.

"I love you too." Scorp said.


	15. The Perfect Summer

**The Perfect Summer**

**Al's POV**

I lay back looking up at the sky with Scorp next to me the sun smiling down on us, in the unusual British heat wave, which surprisingly was known to happen, yet only for a week until the torrential rain came pouring down for the rest of the holidays but I wasn't bothered about that at the present moment of time. "What do you want to do Al?" Scorp asked.

"Can't we just lie here and forget the world?" I asked.

"But Al we've only got two more days then you have to go! By the way have you owled Teddy yet?" he asked.

"No, I think I'll just turn up, I don't want him telling all my family, but he won't if I ask him face to face." I sighed deeply, "no one has even come looking for me yet so it's not as if they care."

"Don't say that Al!" Scorp muttered quietly looking into my eyes.

"What? The truth, frankly I couldn't care less, you can't chose you family." I replied.

"Well I suppose. Hey I have a plan! We could go on a day out to the beach! That would take your mind of things and we could just relax." Scorp suggested.

"Scorp, have you ever been to a beach? And we don't know where one is, we don't have muggle money and no one will take us." I replied.

"One we don't need anyone to take us. Two I know where father keeps his muggle money. And three I'm pretty sure that I've heard some muggles talking about Cornwall I think it was!" Scorp said.

"I dunno Scorp, I mean considering I'm supposed to be talking an OWL today." I said.

"Well you weren't going to take it anyway. And who cares, what matters is that we're together? What do you say Al, it will be an adventure, we can get the Knight Bus!" he exclaimed.

"Nothing to lose." I shrugged, "but Scorp you're really starting to act like a bloody Gryffindor and it's scaring me."

"Well how do you expect us to get there without my cunningness?" He smirked.

* * *

We walked of the bus together to the midday heat and the bustle of the small seaside town, St Ives. There were many families sitting on the beach, having picnics, paddling in the sea, playing beach volley ball. The Knight Bus rushed of and we were left together. Scorp had a small rucksack on his back and filled with a towel and the money we salvaged from Mr Malfoy's draw. I didn't know the value of it but we got about twenty of the notes that had £10 written on them. So £200. I hoped that would be enough to by an ice cream each. We'd managed to sneak out somehow in our swimming trunks without anyone noticing through the gates, I was really surprised but apparently Mr Malfoy had an extremely important and busy job in the Ministry of Magic, a head of department or something. "We should probably go and get a spot!" Scorp said, standing on the pavement next to a big modern building that seemed to be an art gallery.

"Yeah, probably." I replied and we walked down to the sandy beach that looked over the turquoise sea, the waved gently rippling through the blue water. The foam at the surface. Further along the beach were fit surfers riding the waves with no shirts. But they were nothing like Scorp. I'd have Scorp any day.

"Here looks good!" Scorp said getting to an empty spot close to the azure ocean.

"Yeah, it looks great!" I said not really knowing where the best place to sit was. He opened up the rucksack and pulled out two plain blue towels. He lay down on one so I lay on the one next to him. I just couldn't relax with all the noise though so ended up sitting back up. "Scorp, I'm hungry!" I complained.

He sat up looking as bored as I felt. "Well we can get an ice cream, I should have enough money and maybe we could go and get some food."

We both stood up but Scorp just told me to sit down and I did so. "You need to guard our spot. What ice cream do you want?"

"But I don't know any flavours. Just get me original." I said.

"You're so boring Al! Anyway see you soon." Scorp said. Feeling hot in the sweltering heat and fowling in the example of all the other guys in on the beach I took of my shirt. My body wasn't that bad, you could see the outlines of my muscles although it was nothing compared to Scorp's body. I sat down on the towel and looked out at the beautiful bay, filled with tourists. I would have preferred the bay to be empty and isolated but there wasn't exactly much I could do and as long as Scorp was happy I was happy. Just as I was looking at the bay a group of three girls in small bikinis came over showing off their tanned bodies with what most people would say nice figures. Two were naturally brown and the other had curly dirty blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

"Hello." The one with blue eyes said who seemed to be the leader of the group.

"Hey." I replied casually hoping Scorp would come back soon. I wasn't good with strangers.

"So where you from?" she asked.

"Umm Godric's Hollow. It's near Dorset. Just come here for a day out." I replied.

"On your own?" she asked looking at Scorp's vacated towel.

"Nah, with my friend. He's just gone to get some ice cream. But how about you, you from around here?" I asked, hoping for Scorp to come sooner.

"Oh right. Yeah we live around here. I'm Hannah. This is Rebecca and this is Amy." She said pointing to the brunettes.

"I'm Al." I said.

"Well Al, we are having a little party this evening and we wondered if you wanted to come. It's at my place which is the big house up the road. It'll start at eight but I reckon it will kick off a bit later. Are you interested?" Hannah asked.

I looked around to see Scorp walk up carrying two ice creams and smiled relieved. "Um I'm not sure how long I'm staying for, but here's Scorp, he should know."

As Scorp walked up he smiled friendlily at the girls. Rebecca looked at Amy and giggled. "Hi Scorp." Rebecca said sweetly.

"Oh hi." He said handing me an ice cream.

"This is Scorp." Hannah said raising her eyebrows. "Well hi, we'd just invited your friend to a party tonight from about eight but we were wondering when your leaving because we'd like you to come along."

"Erm, I reckon we're going to go at about four, sorry." Scorp said. I nearly sighed in relief as Scorp got us out of it.

"Oh that's a shame. But can I have your number. We could meet up sometime." Hannah said.

I finally clicked on. "No, I mean I'm gay! Scorp and I are together!" I exclaimed.

"Oh." Hannah said looking me up and down, "sorry, I didn't know. Sorry."

I didn't know what to say but luckily they walked away and I was able to eat my slowly melting ice cream. "Well that was ruddy awkward." I exclaimed.

"Don't I know it? Anyway it turns out we have more than enough money and we could probably get some food like fish and chips."

"Oh good!" I exclaimed eating my ice cream. I finally finished it and at the same time Scorp did.

"Should we go for a swim?" Scorp asked.

"Yeah." I replied watching him take of his shirt to reveal his perfectly toned six pack. I smirked slightly before we ran down to the beach not bothered about our stuff, although Scorp kept his wand in his pocket; I guess he didn't want to be losing that.


	16. Family

**Family **

**Al's POV**

We got in so much trouble, Scorp had been grounded for the rest of the summer yet we both agreed it was worth it. We'd swam and splashed around in the sea and when we finally realised it was getting colder we got out and went to the local Chippy. I'd got sausage roll and chips and Scorp got Battered Cod with Chips and he put far too much vinegar on his portion of chips so we had to share, which didn't really bother me because there was so much. We got home at seven by which time Mr Malfoy was livid and Mrs Malfoy was sick with worry.

I put out my wand and along whooshed the Knight Bus. I kissed Scorp fully on the lips, safely out of his parent's range of sight. "Bye Scorp, I love you." I exclaimed.

"I love you too!" he said as I got on the bus and paid the money giving the address. I heard some old women tutting at me but I didn't care. I was gay, so what? I sat down as the bus speed off and I looked out of the window to see the blur of the motor way.

After a couple of stops the bus finally arrived at Teddy's house. It was a small place; my dad had given it to him when Teddy had left home but it was very cool. You had to think of the house and what it looked like, then when it did number eleven and thirteen moved along to reveal twelve, invisible to the muggle's eyes. I knocked on the door and soon Teddy Lupin, today with brown hair pushed to the side standing six feet tall and a toned physique.

"Al?" he asked.

"Mind if I come in?" I asked and he simply moved aside and I heaved my case and Hedwig II into the house.

"You've got some explaining to do Albus Severus Potter." Said Teddy moving into the living room. I followed.

"Can I stay here? Please Teddy. I have nowhere else. I can't stand it at home. Dad wants me to apologise to James. I don't know why I should apologise. Because I'm gay? He performed and Unforgiveable Curse on me, he should be locked up in Azkaban but instead dad wants him to give that homophobic pig an apology. They've ignored me for years and love Lily and James far more than me. James ignored me for ages when I was put in Slytherin and what blame did he get for that? Oh and he made me feel so crappy that I wanted to commit suicide." I exclaimed, Teddy listening attentively.

"I do understand why you're angry Al; you've got every right to be. But-" he started.

"But I should apologise for nothing! Why does no one understand! I mean what would you do in my situation Teddy?" I interrupted frustrated. All adults said the same thing.

"I don't know. I don't even know my parents." Teddy said quietly.

"Please Teddy. I can't go back. You're my god brother. It's not as if they want me back anyone. Please can I stay here? Please can you not tell my parents?" I begged.

"I suppose. But if you're dad finds out, this wasn't my idea!" Teddy sighed.

I grinned, hugged my god brother and ran upstairs with my stuff shouting. "Thanks Teddy, you're the best!" I went into the room which had RAB written on the door, it was basically my room and I slept in it whenever I came mainly because it still had all the Slytherin banners in it so no one else would sleep in it. Dad made sure that everything in the house however stayed the same because the house bought back old memories of his god father and wanted to respect Sirius and Regulus. The only thing that had changed was one painting had been taken down. I fell on my bed and looked up at the ceiling, thinking of Scorp.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I sat in my room on my own not wanting to come out. Al had run away and no one even bothered to look for him. My mum was frantic but still didn't do anything and dad just completely dismissed it. Ginny and James had gone back to their own house now Al was gone, but I didn't mind, I hated James, and Aunt Ginny for that matter. James had used the Cruciatus Curse on Al because he was gay. Maybe things were slightly my fault like the fact that Al may have tried to kill himself but I couldn't help it. Scorp was really fit. I'd been obsessed with Scorp ever since I first saw him. His blonde hair and cold, mysterious grey eyes. He was funny, clever and really nice; of course he was going to be gay – it was all too good to be true. Not that anything was wrong with him being gay, I'm happy for Al and everything; he seemed to get the worst in life.

"Rose, we're going to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's!" mum called. I sighed dismally before getting up and going downstairs to see my little Hufflepuff brother, Hugo. My dad was talking quietly to my mum, but when they saw me they smiled slightly. I managed to pull off a half hearted smile. "Are you ok Rose?" asked mum.

"Yeah, of course I am. I'm just worried about Al." I replied quietly.

"That traitor." Dad muttered.

"Ron." Mum angrily muttered.

"Al isn't a traitor dad. Do you know what he must be feeling like? His own brother has used the Cruciatus Curse on him; made him want to die and when he was sorted into Slytherin you ignored him for two years! You ignored your own nephew. Deal with it Al's gay and he loves Scorp, what's so wrong with that?" I exclaimed nearly shouting, so angry with my dad's closed minded views.

"Because he's a Malfoy! He's bad news Rose and I don't want you to be hanging around with him." Dad shouted back.

"Scorp's nice dad, he's not like his family. And he's the only person who's ever loved Al and made him happy!" I said.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Dad muttered.

"Dad, are you trying to make Al's life a misery? What's your problem with him being in Slytherin? Slytherins aren't all evil, or not anymore. You're just so prejudiced because you don't like him!" I screamed back.

"Rose Nymphadora Weasley go to your room this instant!" dad yelled.

"Good! I don't want to go to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's anyway! Al's right this family is awful and I for one don't want to be part of it!" I screamed, hurting my voice in the process and slamming the door as hard as I could, stomping up to my room. I lay back on my bed, frustrated at the world. Poor Al…


	17. Back to Hogwarts

**Back To Hogwarts **

**Al's POV**

Teddy dropped me off outside King's Cross Station, I didn't want him to come in with me because my parents would know it was him and I didn't want his to get into any trouble. I walked with my cases thankful that my brother wasn't going to be here this year and if I was lucky that I may never see him again. I pulled them along and saw my mum and dad with Lily hugging her and crying. I tried to avoid them but it was hard. As I walked along searching for Scorp dad ran up to me and said, "Albus, I'm so glad that you're ok." he put his hand and my shoulder, gripping it firmly.

"Don't touch me!" I snarled at him and his hand dropped from my shoulder.

"Al, I'm so sorry. Please come back! Please, I love you! I just want you back and James is leaving soon to find a job, it would be nice if you came home for Christmas because your mum and I miss you." he said.

"Leave me alone! You don't understand me and I don't want you to. I hate you!" I said fiercely, picking up my pace to lose him. I looked round and saw him with a tear running down his face. Good. He deserved it.

I got on the train and decided I'd just find Scorp on the train that would be easier. After walking along for a couple of minutes, the train moving I saw Scorp in a compartment. I walked in and went to sit next to him. "Al!" he exclaimed.

"Hey Scorp." I said, "So who were your OWL results?"

"Oh, I passed everything and got six Outstandings, three Exceeds Expectations and then in History of Magic I just got an Acceptable but it wasn't too bad. Have you arranged them yet?" he said smiling happily.

"Oh Teddy made sure that the OWL examiners knew and I took them at his house. I found them quite easy and it turned out I got all Outstandings so I'm pretty happy." I said smiling.

"Bloody nerd! How did you manage that, I did shit with tonnes of revision and you just get all Outstandings. Anyway well done mate." He said.

"I can't help being a genius I guess!" I smiled at him as he hit me over the head gently.

"Oh shut it Al!" Scorp says. I laugh even more until Lily walked in. I gulped as she did and she stood right in front of me.

"Al, I'm sorry. I know you shouldn't have to apologise for anything, mum's an idiot, I hate James and dad was well out of order. But I'll always be there for you. If you ever need anyone I'm here." She said smiling slightly in a reassuring way.

I nodded at her then said, "Thanks Lily, sorry if you've been worried I just can't stand it at home anymore."

"It's ok Al. Sorry for not being here all the time and I really didn't mean to get all the attention." Said Lily.

"It's fine, well done though on becoming Prefect, I knew you would." I said and she left me with Scorp again.

"That's one thing." Scorp said when she'd gone.

"Yeah, I have a feeling this year is going to go much better than the last."

* * *

**A/N: This is the end of this story. I'm sorry I've not updated in a few weeks but I had a lot of exams and then I've just been away on a school trip last weekend. But thanks to everyone who had read and reviewed, I hope you enjoyed. Thanks again **


End file.
